Miraculous:The Dragon and Phoenix
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: Kendall Taylor Jackson you're average talented Musician. Till he moved to Paris reuniting with someone he knows and loves. Both gaining a Kwami and becoming the new heroes of Paris. Watch as these two heroes fight off HawkMoth along with their teammates and along the way their love blooms
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back temporarily. There's been a series of suspension so I figured why not post two new chapters. Now it's time for a story that will be done along side Tale Of Dragon. May I present Miraculous:The Moon and Stars. Now Kendall will still have Ryu God of the Moon and Juleka will have the Phoenix Kwami a.k.a Selene The Goddess of the Stars. Both representing the Control of Elements and Order. If you haven't guess the pairing yet it will be Kendall x Juleka. Let's do this**

 **Chapter 1:The Move and A Beginning Romance**

Kendall Taylor Jackson was racing through the dark streets of L.A. getting one last look of the place he had known if as home. Now his family is moving to Paris.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Kendall wake up honey"His mom Katherine commanded

Kendall woke up opening his Silver Eyes and going a hand through his blonde hair once he set up. He looked around as he saw that his things was packed up as he Looks down.

"I still can't believe we're moving to Paris"Kendall said in disbelief and excitement

"I know it's gonna be a big change but hey think of it as a new adventure and with your career it will feel like your here"Katherine said as Kendall smile

"Yeah maybe your right"Kendall said as he smiled

"And we also got a house near someone important to you"Katherine said as Kendall tilted his head to the side

"Who?"Kendall asked as Katherine giggled

"You'll find out. Now get dress or we're gonna be late for our flight"Katherine said as Kendall stood up and went to the bathroom.

Kendall came out of his room wearing a Black Jacket with a Silver Shirt with a Black Dragon Head. He also wore Black Jeans with Black and Silver Sneakers. He went down as he puts on his Silver Headphones. He went down as he saw that his parents were already in the car as he got in

"Ready to go?"His dad Thomas asked as Kendall nodded.

He raised his hoodie covering his blonde hair. He inherited his Blonde hair from his dad who had Blue eyes and Blonde hair. He got his Silver Eyes from his mom who had Black Hair and Silver Eyes. They left as Kendall as he played Sad Song by We The Kings

He looked at his bracelet as he opened it showing a mirror as he looked at the bottom of the cover showing a Kendall with a girl resting her head on his shoulder as he had his arm around her. He remembered how she looked when he last saw her

She stands at a medium height with copper eyes and long black hair, with violet tips on the ends of her hair and her bangs covering her left eye.

On her face, she has pale lavender lipstick. She wears a black shirt with a swan-necked collar and sea green lined collar and side pockets, a black lace short sleeves On her hands, she has black fingerless lace gloves that have a diamond pattern design and end halfway up the forearm. She also wears purple pants with holes above the knees and black high top sneakers with white soles. Her fingernails are painted grey with black nail art of intricate patterns on each one, with different designs on each hand.

"Juleka I hope I can see you again maybe one day cause I love you but I know you will never feel the same"Kendall whispered as he closed the bracelet and looked outside

 **(Paris,France)**

Kendall looked around as he stretch his arms as he smiled under his hoodie. He saw that a couple of people were running to him and were asking for his Autograph and Picture which he happily complied

They got into a can as they headed to a two story house he saw it had two balconies. He smiled as he looked at his parents

"I call dibs on the room with the balcony on the left"Kendall said as his parents chuckled

"All right it's your room. We're just gonna go to the neighbor's house"Thomas said as Kendall nodded as he grabs his bags and his guitar as he enters the room

He looked around as he saw it had light Gray walls with a walk in closet and a bathroom. He went over to the desk that the movers had placed in his room as he placed his computer on it.

He saw that his flat screen tv was placed on the wall as he began to set up his PS4 and Xbox 360. He placed his guitar on the stand as he laid on his bed. The movers placed his Bookshelf as he puts his books on it. After he was done he laid down on his Bed with Black Covers

"I can get use to this. It already feels like home"Kendall said as he fell asleep.

 **(With His Parents)**

Katherine and Thomas knocked at the neighbor's house as it opened revealing Juleka who looked at them in shock

"Hi Juleka how are you?"Thomas asked

"I'm fine but why are you here?"Juleka asked

"Oh we just moved here"Katherine said as Juleka realized something

"Wait is Kendall here?"Juleka asked as she thought about the Blonde Musician she had fallen in love with ever since she was 13

"Oh he's in his room why don't you wake him up"Thomas said with a smile as Juleka went to their house and after a while once she saw Kendall's room as she peeked inside and saw Kendall asleep as she approached him.

Juleka ran a hand through Kendall's hair as he moved slightly as she felt tears in her eyes

"You are here. You really are here I'm not dreaming"Juleka said as she wiped her eyes

 **(Few minutes later)**

"Kendall wake up Kendall wake up"a voice said as Kendall opened his eyes as he saw copper eyes and black hair with Purple tips

"Five more minutes"Kendall mumbled as he turned over as he was pushed

"Okay I'll get up"Kendall said as he stood up and fixed his clothes as he look to the person who woke him up as he saw it was Juleka

"J-Juleka"Kendall said in shock

"Hi Kendall how are you?"Juleka asked before she squeaked as Kendall picked her up and hugged her since he was taller by a couple of inches.

"I miss you Jule it's been a long time"Kendall said in excitement

"I miss you too Ken now can you put me down"Juleka mumbled with a blush as Kendall realized what he was doing as he let her down gently as he blushed

"S-sorry Jule"Kendall apologized as Jule looked at him as she stared into his Silver eyes

"I-it's okay Ken"Juleka apologized as they had a single thought.

'Should I tell him/her but what if he/she doesn't feel the same way'Both thought before Katherine came in as she looked at the two teens

"Alright Kendall,Juleka dinners ready downstairs"Katherine said

"Alright mom we'll be down in a minute"Kendall said as Katherine left as Kendall and Juleka looked at each other before Juleka grabbed his arm as she smiled at him

"Let's go Ken"Juleka said as Kendall nodded as they left downstairs.

After dinner and dessert. Juleka left to her house but not before giving Kendall a kiss on the cheek. Kendall walked into the room as he laid down on his bed

 **(The two days later)**

Kendall woke up the next day as he saw that the weekend has ended. His motorbike arrived yesterday and he took Juleka on a joy ride as he saw Juleka was happy. He then felt something poking him

"Kendall do you have any cookies?"A voice said

"Juleka I never knew you liked cookies"Kendall said as he looked and saw it was a Black and Silver Chinese Dragon.

"Hello I'm Ryu your kwami"Ryu introduced himself before Kendall screamed before Ryu used his tail to close his mouth

"Geez for a guy you scream like a girl"Ryu said before Kendall looked at him

"What's a Kwami?"Kendall asked

"A Kwami is a partner that can grant the person he is bonded to superpowers"Ryu said

"Wait I'm gonna be a hero"Kendall said in shock as Ryu nodded

"Yes now put on this amulet"Ryu said as Kendall puts on the silver amulet

"Now what?"Kendall asked as Ryu floated near him

"Just say RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Ryu said as Kendall nodded

"RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as he transformed into a Silver and Black armor (It's the same armor in Tale Of Dragon. It's Kaman Rider Onyx armor except the black along with the facemask is silver and the yellow is black) He began to look at his armor

"Now this is awesome"Kendall said

"KENDALL JULEKA HERE TO SHOW YOU WHERE SCHOOL IS"Thomas said as Kendall powered down

"Alright we gotta go Ryu"Kendall said as he finished getting dressed as he placed Ryu inside his Jacket in one of the pockets.

"Are you sure I won't be seen?"Ryu asked

"Yeah I'm sure now let's go"Kendall said as he went downstairs with his bag as he saw Juleka waiting for him

"Ready to go?"Juleka asked as Kendall nodded

"Yeah let's go"Kendall said as they hopped on his Motorbike as they left

 **(Collège François Duport)**

Kendall and Juleka arrived as they went to the classroom as they saw that they were early. Kendall noticed that a blonde girl was walking towards them

"Hello there you must be new I'm Chloé Bourgouis and this is Sabrina"Chloe introduced her and Sabrina

"I'm Kendall Taylor Jackson nice to meet you"Kendall said as Chloé looked shock

"Wait the Kendall Taylor Jackson the famous Singer,Songwriter and Dancer?"Chloé asked

"Yeah that's me"Kendall said with a small smile

"Why are you hanging out with these freak you should be hanging out with moí"Chloé said

"Yeah no I like hanging out with Juleka she's kind and well...beautiful"Kendall said with a small blush as Juleka blushed

'He thinks I'm Beautiful does he like me?'Juleka thought

"Let's go Kendall"Juleka said as they went to the back as Juleka sat beside Kendall

 **(After school)**

Kendall was waiting for Juleka since it was raining hard. He saw that Juleka friend Marinette was at the gate. He went over to her but stopped when Adrien approached her.

After he saw that Adrien was leaving he approached him with a smirk

"Hey Adrien"Kendall greeted him

"Hey Kendall what's up?"Adrien asked

"Just wanna say good luck with Marinette man"Kendall said with a smirk as he saw Juleka waiting for him "see ya man"

Kendall left a blushing Adrien who was shouting at him that it wasn't like that as he smiled at Juleka. Juleka saw him as she hugged him then she saw Adrien

"What was that about?"Juleka asked

"Oh nothing much just teasing Adrien. Ready to go?"Kendall asked as Juleka nodded as he handed her a helmet as she puts it on as Kendall puts on his helmet as they left

 **And chapter 1 is done. So guys leave a comment and post a like for this story. I'll be doing it along with Tale Of Dragon this break so until next time Dragonic Signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys a couple of things School Break here starts next week so I might or might not start up my two stories again. But anyway I'm posting a third Chapter just for the fun of it.**

 **Chapter 2:A Reflection of a Dragon**

 **(Kendall's House)**

Kendall and Juleka puts their bags at the side as they looked at each other with a smile as they laid down on Kendall's bed

"That was a fun day"Kendall said with a smile

"Yeah it was. Tomorrow class picture day. I just hope that my curse won't affect it"Juleka said

"What curse?"Kendall asked

"Oh it's just that in every class picture something goes horribly wrong"Juleka said remembering the times something or someone ruins the photo

"Hey don't worry it won't happen this time I promise"Kendall said with a smile as he looked at Juleka copper eyes

"Really?"Juleka asked as they found themselves staring into each other's eyes as they slowly leaned into each other

"Really that's a promise of a lifetime"Kendall said as they were about to kissed

 **(AN:Nope that will happen in the future but for now though. Moment Ruin Sword Slash)**

Katherine came in holding her purse and car keys

"Juleka I'm gonna go shopping I was wondering if you and your friends want to come with me?"Katherine asked as the two immediately separated with blushes on their faces

"Sure I'll just call up the girls"Juleka said as she grabbed her phone and called her friends. Katherine approached her son as she sat beside him

"So what were you and Juleka talking about?"Katherine asked with a knowing smirk

"N-nothing mom I just promised her that I'll break her curse"Kendall responded

"Oh really then why were your faces so close to each other?"Katherine asked

"Um...ah...blah...uh"Kendall stuttered with saw massive blush as Juleka came back

"They said they'll meet us there. Ken why is your face blushing?"Juleka asked

"Oh nothing dear come on the car is already. We should leave"Katherine said as they left as Kendall collapsed on to his bed as Ryu came out of his jacket

"You like Juleka don't you?"Ryu asked

"What no I just see her as a friend"Kendall said with a small blush as Ryu scoffed

"Yeah sure whatever you say"Ryu said with so much sarcasm

"You know I never asked how did you know I was the right person?"Kendall asked Ryu who laid down on his hair

"Remember when you saw the old man fall down and you helped him up?"Ryu asked

"Yeah I remember I accidentally bumped into him after I helped him up I apologized"Kendall said

"You showed compassion and kindness. Something that this world is slowly losing"Ryu said

"Yeah well I'm not that special Ryu there are a lot of people who show these kind of traits"Kendall said as Ryu looked at him

"True but people always have second thoughts. You immediately helped him without any kind of reluctance"Ryu said as Kendall looked at the pendant

"Yeah maybe your right"Kendall said as he looked at the amulet

 **(The mall)**

Juleka,Alya,Marinette and Rose were talking as they say around a table.

"I still can't believe the Kendall Taylor Jackson and Adrien Agreste is going to our school"Rose said

"Yeah and I can't believe I missed a chance to interview them"Alya said as Marinette looked at her

"Hey maybe you'll get a chance next time"Marinette said with a smile

"True who knows girl maybe you could ask Adrien out to a date"Alya said with a smirk as Marinette blushed

"Well I know Juleka has a certain crush on her neighbor KTJ"Rose said with a smirk as Juleka blushed

"N-no I don't have a crush on Kendall"Juleka said as Alya and Rose high fived each other

"Well it's getting late we should probably get home right after we eat that is"Alya said as Katherine came with the food

 **(The Next Day)**

The group was standing at a courtyard as they were about to have their class picture

"I can't wait for it to begin"Marinette said

"Yeah hey who knows maybe we'll see it after a few years"Kendall said with a smile

"In all honesty I don't care. All of the pictures I'm in always seem to go horrible for me""Juleka said

"Hey don't talk like that maybe it will turn out differently this year"Rose said

"Yeah dudette it will go differently this year"Nino said as Kendall nodded as they heard the photographer call for them

"All right everyone take a sit either on the front or the back"Vincent said as they sat down

"Look at them Sabrina those little babies"Chloé said before Kendall looked at her

"Chloe why don't you shut up for a while"Kendall said as Chloé stayed quiet.

"Now you,you and you go stand on the rear bench please"Vincent said as he pointed to Nathanael,Alya,Sabrina and Chloé

"No,no I need to be with my Adrikens and Kendypoo"Chloé said as she didn't felt Juleka glaring at her

"Nah! Just stand with them"Vincent said

"How dare you do you know who my father is?"Chloé asked

"Is he a photographer?"Vincent asked

"WHAT! No he is the"Chloé was cut off by Vincent who just sighed

"Bummer I could really use an assistant"Vicnent said as Kendall stifled a laugh as Chloe stand at the rear bench.

"The rest of the boys stand at the middle row"Vincent said as the boys stood at the middle row

Juleka looked into her wrist mirror as Kendall and Marinette saw her

"Excuse me Sir but you miss Juleka"Marinette said as Vincent saw her

"I'm very sorry miss why don't you stand between those two blonde boys"Vincent said as Juleka stand between Kendall and Adrien

"Your in the middle row all eyes will be on you"Marinette said as Kendall touched her shoulder as Juleka looked at him

"Marinette's right after this no more jinx photo all right now let's see that smile"Kendall said with a smile as Juleka smiled

"My spots wrong I should be the one between Kendall and Adrien"Chloe said as she tried to push Juleka but she pushed Chloé back

"Chloé behave yourself"Principal Damocles said as Chloé reluctantly behaved

"Alright everyone say CHEESE!"Vincent said as they all smiled before the camera ran out of charge

"I'm sorry guys my camera ran out of battery I'll be right back and nobody move"Vincent said as he left to get another battery as Juleka sighed as she went up to Miss Bustier

"Miss Bustier may I use the bathroom?"Juleka asked

"Sure but be quick about it"Miss Bustier said as Juleka left

"Miss Bustier he said that everyone must stay put"Principal Damocles said

"It's an emergency sir"Miss Bustier said as Principal Damocles growled

"Sabrina make sure she doesn't come back"Chloé whispered to Sabrina

"Miss Bustier I also need to use the bathroom"Sabrina said

"Be quick about it"Miss Bustier said as Sabrina left as Kendall narrowed his eyes at this as he knew something was wrong

 **(Bathroom)**

Juleka entered the bathroom as Sabrina closed the bathroom and block it using a chair as she giggled

Juleka heard the giggle and gasp as she tried to open the door but couldn't since the chair was in the way

 **(Courtyard)**

"We're back in business"Vincent said as Sabrina came back as she gave Chloé the thumbs up as Chloe jumped down between Kendall and Adrien

"What are you doing?"Marinette asked

"Where's Juleka?"Kendall asked Chloé with a glare

"How did you get there?"Adrien asked

"Who cares all I care about is that I'm in the right spot"Chloé said

"All right everyone say SPAGHETTI!"Vincent said as Kendall smiled at the camera as it took the shot

"Wait where missing someone we need to take a retake"Marinette said as Principal Damocles made them leave as Kendall looked at them

"Okay we need a new idea to break Juleka picture hex"Kendall said

"Yeah but what?"Adrien asked as Marinette was blushing along with Adrien when he realized they were almost touching each other hand

'Those two really need to tell each other how they feel'Kendall thought then he thought of something

"What if we take another picture after school at the park"Kendall said as they nodded

"It's perfect let's do it"Rose said as they plan it

"Hey guys I'm going to go find Juleka anyone want to come with?"Kendall asked

"Sure I'll come with"Rose said as they nodded as they left for lunch as Kendall and Rose looked for Juleka

 **(Hallway)**

Kendall and Rose saw that the door to the bathroom was blocked by a door as Kendall removed it

"Rose why don't you go in I'll wait here"Kendall said as Rose nodded as she went in and saw Juleka crying

"Juleka I'm so sorry"Rose said as Juleka stood up and wiped her tears

"The picture was already taken wasn't it?"Julia asked sadly

"Yeah it already happen we were gonna find you but"Rose tried to explain then Juleka looked at her

"That just it nobody cares if I'm gone. I'm just a nobody and it will always be that way. As long as Chloé's in the picture. She will always find a way to keep me out. It's better if you and Kendall just forget about me"Juleka said as she left as Kendall saw her

"JULEKA WAIT!"Kendall shouted as he followed her

 **(With HawkMoth)**

HawkMoth was looking at four symbols. One of a Phoenix,A Dragon Head and Ladybug's and Cat Noir's symbols

"Once I get all of these symbols I will become the most powerful person in the world"HawkMoth said as he looked at the screen as he saw Juleka

"Poor girl alone and always had something terrible happened to her. Despair and Sadness perfect for my Akuma"HawkMoth said as he grabbed a animatoRs butterfly and send it to Juleka

 **(Park)**

Kendall was looking for Juleka as she disappeared on him.

"Don't be Akumatized Juleka"Kendall whispered as he began running

 **(With Juleka)**

Juleka was crying on a bench as the butterfly entered her wrist mirror.

"Hello Juleka. I'm HawkMoth I can make sure you are always the center of attention. You can have the guy of your dreams as well. As long as you do me one favor"HawkMoth said

"I accept I will do what you say"Juleka said as she transformed into Reflekta as she began turning people to exact copies of her

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall saw a copy of Reflekta as he his behind a tree as the copy saw him

"Help me"The voice sounded like a man as Kendall looked at him

"Who did this to you?"Kendall asked

"Some villain named Reflekta"The guy said

"Alright get to somewhere safe"Kendall said as he headed into a alley as Ryu came out

"The city needs us Kendall don't hesitate"Ryu said as Kendall nodded

 **(Collège François Duport)**

Reflekta was looking for Chloé as Adrien saw her

"At oh trouble"Adrien said as he headed into the bathroom as Plagg came out

"I was taking a nap Adrien"Plagg said

"Sorry Plagg but there's Trouble. PLAGG CLAWS OUT"Adrien shouted as he transformed into Cat Noir as he chased down Reflekta

 **(With Reflekta)**

"Chloé where are you"Reflekta said

Chloé was hiding behind a door as Reflekta saw her and blasted her making her look like Reflekta as Cat Noir came

"Your end of terror ends now"Cat Noir said as he began dodging Reflekta blasts as one was about to hit him when it was deflected by a sword.

"Thanks..."Cat Noir said to the Armored figure

"Call me Dragon now let's get her"Dragon said as they began to fight. Reflekta over powered them as she kicked them as they skidded across the floor

"Okay that hurt"Dragon said as they stood up as Reflekta fired a blast at them

"Dragon look out"Cat Noir shouted as he pushed Dragon out of the way as he was hit by the ray

 **(With Marinette)**

Marinette was walking down the hallway when she saw Reflekta as she went inside a closet

"Time to transform"Marinette said as Tikki came out

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"Marinette said as she transformed into Ladybug

She went out and confronted Reflekta

"Sorry Reflekta but your reflection has ended"Ladybug said as they began to fight.

"You know maybe you should look like me"Reflekta said as she fired a beam

"DRAGO SHIELD"Dragon shouted as a barrier appeared blocking the attack

"Thanks...Dragon?"Ladybug asked

"Yeah you got my name right. Now let's end this thing"Dragon said as Ladybug nodded as she brought out her yoyo as Dragon gripped his sword

"I will not be forgotten and you will no longer be able to lock me inside the bathroom"Reflekta said as Dragon and Ladybug looked at her in shock

"J-Juleka I wasn't able to protect you"Dragon said in sadness

"Dragon focus we need to fight her and free her from her Akuma"Ladybug said as Dragon nodded but she escaped when an army of her copies charged at her

"How are we supposed to find her now?"Dragon asked

"Maybe we need to lure her out"A voice said as Cat Noir came out still affected by Reflekta

"Cat Noir is that you?"Ladybug asked as Cat Noir nodded

"Yeah she got me but I'm still the Cat's Meow right?"Cat Noir asked as Ladybug facepalmed as Dragon held a Board with 8.5 on it

"Hey that was a Purrfect 10"Cat Noir said before Dragon changed the score

"Yeah you're right"Dragon said

"Thank"Dragon cut Cat Noir off

"You deserve a 8.1 instead"Dragon said as Cat Noir glared at him as Ladybug was trying not to laugh

"Guys focus we need to find out is we can lure her out"Ladybug said as Dragon thought of something

"Hey what if..."Dragon began telling his plan to his teammates

 **(Mayor's Office)**

Reflekta looked at the Mayor as he was sitting terrified

"You know your daughter caused me a lot of problems it's only right that her father joins her"Reflekta said as she transformed Mayor Bourgouis into a copy of her

"Citizens of Paris you can help us just wear something that differentiate you from each other and Reflekta"Ladybug said as Dragon came in

"She's right if you don't know me I'm Paris Newest hero teammate of Cat Noir and Ladybug. I'm Dragon. You can help us so that we can find the real Reflekta"Dragon said as it turned off

"So that's where you three are hiding eh"Reflekta said as she look at the Mayor

"You can be use of me"Reflekta said

 **(TV Studio)**

Cat Noir turned off the camera as he looked at Ladybug and Dragon

"How is this gonna help us. She knows where we are"Cat Noir said

"Exactly remember the plan Cat"Dragon said before Reflekta came in

"I got this"Dragon said before his sword glowed bright

"CRESCENT PURIFIER"Dragon shouted as it hit the wrist mirror but it did nothing as Dragon collapsed to one knee

"That isn't the real Reflekta"Cat Noir said

"I'm sorry Ladybug but she promised me that she returns my face if I did this"Mayor Bourgouis said as they dodged a blast

"Oh this cannot get worst"Dragon said before they heard beep as they saw that they only had a short time left

"We need to end this"Cat Noir said

"You're right let's end this"Reflekta said as she fired blast after blast

"Ladybug anytime now"Cat Noir shouted as Ladybug used her yoyo as Dragon used his sword

"MIRACULOUS PURIFIER"Both shouted as Dragons slash combined with Ladybug yoyo as it retrieved the Akuma as Dragon caught Juleka

"You alright?"Dragon asked as Juleka nodded as he let her down as he approached his team

"Guys follow my lead"Dragon said as they nodded

"Pound It! TEAM MIRACULOUS"They shouted as it restored everything back to normal as Ladybug approached Mayor Bourgouis

"Mayor Bourgouis do you think you can bring Juleka back to her school?"Ladybug asked

"Of course it will be my honor"Mayor Bourgouis said as Ladybug looked at Cat Noir and Dragon

"I gotta go guys and Dragon hopefully we'll see you again"Ladybug said

"Don't worry we're Team Miraculous. We will always work together"Dragon said

"Well then Bug Out"Ladybug said as she left

"See you Cat This Dragon Gotta Ride"Dragon said as he left

 **(Park)**

After they had convinced Vincent to take the picture. They were positioned to take the picture

"All right everyone say SPAGHETTI!"Vincent said

"SPAGHETTI!"They shouted as the picture was taken as Vincent left

"That was a great idea Kendall"Marinette said

"Thanks but you were the one who organized it"Kendall said with a smile

"Great Job Marinette"Adrien said as Marinette blushed as Kendall looked at Juleka

"I promised you that the curse will be broken didn't I?"Kendall asked

"Yeah and thanks for that Kendall"Juleka said as she kissed Kendall cheek as Kendall began to blush and mumble random words as their friends smirked

 **Chapter 2 is done. Thank You guys for everything. Don't forget to Follow and leave a Review Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for Chapter 3. Like my other story I will put my own chapter every chapter episode. So let's do this.**

 **Chapter 3:Phoenix Flight**

Kendall and Juleka were looking at a photo album as they remembered each photo

 **(Play Best Friend by Jason Chen)**

"Do you remember this"Juleka asked pointing to a picture of them when they were ten years old

"Yeah we were playing at the playground and I told you I will always be there for you when you needed me"Kendall said with a smile

"Yeah we even joked that we might end up together when we're teens"Juleka said as Kendall looked at another picture

"Remember this?"Kendall asked pointing a picture of them holding a tub of ice cream

"Yeah I remember that some guy broke my heart then you came over the next day and cheered me up"Juleka said with a smile

"Yeah you even fell asleep on my shoulder"Kendall said with a chuckle as Juleka giggled

"Yeah when we woke up the next day we were blushing like mad"Juleka said as they looked at each then laughed

 **(End song)**

Kendall closed the book as he put the album away as he and Juleka stood up

"So where do you want to go?"Kendall asked

"How bout we just go for a walk at the park"Juleka said as Kendall nodded

 **(Park)**

After they had parked the Motorbike they walked through the park stopping at bench near the pond as they looked at the pond

"You know I always thought about a question that I had in my mind"Kendall said

"Oh really what is it?"Juleka asked

"What if we went to next and became a couple?"Kendall asked

"Then I will always love you no matter what"Juleka said as Kendall smiled

"And I will always love you Jule"Kendall said then a ice cream truck passed by

"So want some ice cream?"He asked as Juleka nodded and they decided to get some ice cream

"You know that's just a question"Kendall said

"Yeah but there's also a chance it might come true"Juleka said

"True"Kendall said as they bought two cones

 **(At an Air Base)**

A Pilot just got out of the jet as he removed his helmet revealing a Black Haired and Blue eyes. He looked at the new Freeze Fire Jet. The first jet to use ice blast

"Leo can I talk to You for a second?"A officer said

"Yes what can i help you with Sir Fred"Leo said

"I'm afraid due to your performance as of late you are hereby discharged from duty"Fred said as he began Walking away

"But sir I can improve my performance i mean i"Fred stopped Leo

"That's enough get out of here"Fred said as Leo left

"I'm not done with you yet. You will pay for what you have done"Leo said

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the symbol of the three heroes of Paris and a unknown symbol. Dragon,Ladybug and Cat Noir and a Phoenix Symbol

"So three of the four most powerful Kwami has shown themselves. I must find the Phoenix Kwami before them"HawkMoth said as he looked at the screen and saw Leo

"Ah a pilot who's been discharged from the line of duty. Just because of your performance they could have seen there were room for improvement. Go my little friend Akumatize him"HawkMoth said as the butterfly left

 **(With Leo)**

Leo was walking through a park. He looked around as he snarled

"I can't believe he discharged me. He could have had me trained before he made a decision but NO he just had to discharge me"Leo said as the butterfly entered his Dog Tags

"Greeting Leo I am HawkMoth. I can give you your job back. I can make them see that it was a mistake they discharge you. Just do me one favor"HawkMoth said as Leo smirked

"I accept"Leo said as he transformed into a man with Jet Wings that has two Blasters as his arms gained Blades on the wrist as a Blaster appeared on the center of his palm. His entire head became a Cyborg as his chest became a robot along with his legs and arms.

"Now go StrikeBorg get me those Kwamis"HawkMoth said as StrikeBorg left as he began freezing people.

 **(With Kendall and Juleka)**

Kendall and Juleka arrived back at Kendall's bike as they stood beside it

"I had a lot of fun"Juleka said as Kendall smiled

"I'm glad you did"Kendall said as Juleka stood up

"Well I gotta head to the mall"Juleka said as Kendall revved up the bike

"Why don't I take you there?"Kendall asked

"Sure thanks"Juleka said as they got on the bike as they put on their helmets as they left

 **(With Marinette)**

Marinette was walking through the streets as she saw People running away as she stopped a woman

"Hey what's wrong?"Marinette asked as she was frozen as Marinette let her go as she his behind a wall

"Oh Ladybug,Cat Noir,Dragon where are you? Maybe if I went to the mall you'll come out"StrikeBorg said as he left to the mall

"Tikki we need to transform"Marinette said as Tikki came out

"I saw what happen. Let's do this"Tikki said

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"Marinette shoisted as she transformed into Ladybug as she used her yoyo to reach the mall

 **(With Adrien)**

Adrien was watching the news as he saw StrikeBorg destruction as he began to look for Plagg

"Plagg where are you?"Adrien asked as Plagg came out from the bottom of the bed.

"What is it Adrien?"Plagg asked as he saw the news

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT"Adrien said as he transformed into Cat Noir as he left and went to the mall

 **(With Kendall and Juleka)**

Kendall dropped Juleka off at the mall as she handed him the helmet

"All right just call me when you're down okay"Kendall said

"Yeah I'll see you later Kendall"Juleka said as she entered the mall as Kendall left

On The way Kendall saw that people were frozen as he stopped and went to one as Ryu came out

"What happen to them?"Kendall asked

"It appears that they have been frozen in some sort of Ice Blast"Ryu said as they looked at the trail of destruction

"They're leading to the mall which means that"Ryu said as Kendall looked afraid and shocked

"The Mall"Kendall finished as he got on the bike as Ryu floated in front of him

"Let's do this"Ryu said as Kendall nodded

"RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as Ryu entered the necklace as he revved up the bike as he transformed into Dragon as the bike change it now had Dragon like design on it. The Dragon Head on the front and the Dragon Tail on the back

 **(With Juleka)**

Juleka was walking through the mall when StrikeBorg came

"Hello People Of Paris it's time to cool down"StrikeBorg said as he began to freeze people as Juleka his inside a store behind the counter.

"Come out come out wherever you are"StrikeBorg said with a laugh before

"DRAGON BOLT"Dragon shouted as he launched a Thunder Bike to StrikeBorg who got hit

"Oh if it isn't Paris Newest hero Dragon"StrikeBorg said

"Yeah now why don't you stop now"Dragon said as they began to fight as StrikeBorg kicked him sending him flying as Cat Noir and Ladybug came who caught him.

"Thanks"Dragon thanked them as he stood up as they pulled out their weapons

They began to exchange blow per blow. After a while StrikeBorg flew up using his wings

"That's enough fun now why don't you stay frosty"StrikeBorg said as he looked at the heroes and prepared the wing blasters then the noticed them who were holding score boards

Ladybug had a 8, Dragon had a 9 and Cat Noir had a 8.5. Cat Noir looked at Dragon score and was shocked

"Hey why did he get a higher score than me?"Cat Noir asked

"It's because he actually time it"Dragon said

"Hey my pun was purrfectly on time"Cat Noir said as Dragon held a 8 score sign

"Guys focus we don't have time to"Ladybug didn't finished as they were frozen in a block of ice "fool around"

"Now to get your Kwami"StrikeBorg said as he approached them slowly as Juleka saw all of this

"I need to help them but how"Juleka said as she heard a voice

"You can but why do you want to help?the voice asked

"Because I want to show People that being brave isn't about what you do but to face your fear. I want to protect them"Juleka said with determination

"Even facing death itself"The voice said

"Yes I will protect them"Juleka said as she turned around and saw a Purple and Black Phoenix Kwami

"Then you pass the test. I am Selene"Selene said as she dropped a Star shaped necklace as Juleka wore it

"So now what?"Juleka asked

"Just say SELENE BURNING RISE"Selene said as Juleka nodded

"SELENE BURNING RISE"Juleka said as she transformed into a Purple and Black armored figure just like Kendall

 **(AN:Kaman Rider Siren armor except without the cape and replace the White with Purple and the Gold with Black)**

She grabbed her sword as she ran out

 **(The Battle)**

StrikeBorg was about to grab the Kwami when he was blasted by a Purple and Black fire Blast

"Who did that?"StrikeBorg asked as Juleka made herself known

"I did the newest hero of Paris. Phoenix now let's do this"Phoenix said as she jumped down and began fighting StrikeBorg

StrikeBorg kicked Phoenix as she used her sword to stop near her teammates. She began focusing her energy into the sword for one of her moves.

"You can't defeat me alone. Now it's time for you to be captured along with your friends"StrikeBorg said as Phoenix looked at him

"That's why I'm freeing them. BURNING CURE"Phoenix shouted as a flame surround her and her frozen comrades as the ice melted

"We're free and I feel energized"Dragon said

"Let's do this"Ladybug said as they pulled out their weapons as they charged at StrikeBorg.

Dragon and Phoenix charged at him striking him with their swords. Cat Noir used his staff to swipe StrikeBorg off his as Ladybug used her yoyo to tie him up

"There now time to purify that Akuma"Ladybug said as Dragon and Phoenix nodded

"DRAGO BOLT"Dragon shouted firing a Thunder bolt

"PHOENIX FLAME"Phoenix shouted as she fired a Purple and Black flame

The two attacks combined creating Flaming Thunder Bolt as it connected with StrikeBorg. The Akuma came out of the dog tags as Ladybug captured it using her yoyo purifying the Butterfly

"POUND IT! TEAM MIRACULOUS"They shouted as all of the damage was fixed and all of The people were unfrozen

"All right we did it"Cat Noir said with a smirk

"And we got a new teammate"Dragon said as he puts his arm around Phoenix who nodded

"Well I gotta go. See ya guys. Bug Out"Ladybug said as she left

"Yeah I gotta go too. This Dragon Gotta Ride"Dragon said as he left

"Same I need to make sure the people here are safe. This Phoenix is taking off"Phoenix said as she left

 **(Later)**

Kendall arrived at the mall as Juleka came out with a smile. He smiled back as Juleka hugged him

"Let's go"Juleka said as Kendall handed her a helmet

"So anything interesting?"Kendall asked

"Yeah something great happened"Juleka said

"Really what?"Kendall asked

"Well I found out that there is someone who I want to be with forever"Juleka said

"Who?"Kendall asked a little nervous

"That's a surprise"Juleka whispered in his ear as Kendall felt a chill on his spine

They hopped on the bike as they left back to their houses while only having a single thought

'One day I will tell you I love but not now because I'm afraid he will find out'Both thought

 **And cut that's a wrap. When will out two heroes tell each other how they feel? Will they ever find out that they feel the same thing for each other? Find out next. Don't forget to Followand leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonic Demon here with the 4th chapter. I have been doing this chapters all week long. Now let's see what our four heroes of Paris will do.**

 **Chapter 4**

Kendall woke up as he felt something on his chest he looked down as he saw Juleka sleeping on his chest wearing her pajamas. He blushed as he tried to remember what happened yesterday.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kendall and Juleka just came back as Katherine saw them._

 _"Oh hello dears. Come on in dinner is ready"Katherine said as they came in and ate dinner. All of them went to the living room as Thomas looked at Juleka_

 _"Juleka your brother told us he will be leaving for a couple of days. So we figured you would live here for the time being"Thomas said as Juleka looked shocked_

 _"Where will I sleep?"Juleka asked as Katherine and Thomas both had a mischievous smile._

 _"Well you will be sleeping in Kendall's room"Thomas said as both teens blushed_

 _"Okay Jule you know where my room is why don't you take a shower. I'll grab your bags"Kendall said as Juleka nodded who went to his room to get a shower as Kendall left_

 _"Oh by the way you two. Don't do anything funny alright. I don't want to be a grandma yet"Katherine said with a smirk as she saw Juleka blushed fully_

 _"MOM!"Kendall shouted embarrassed_

 _"You still got it"Katherine said with a smirk_

 _ **(Later that night)**_

 _Kendall came out of the bathroom now wearing black sweat pants and a silver shirt. He saw that Juleka was wearing her usual pajamas._

 _"So what do you want to do?"Kendall asked as he sat down beside her_

 _"How bout we watch a movie?"Juleka asked as Kendall turned on his TV and switch to the Memory Drive as movies began to show_

 _"Which one?"Kendall asked_

 _"Let's watch Cinderella"Juleka said as Kendall nodded as he played the current version_

 _While they were watching. Kendall unconsciously wrapped his arm around Juleka who snuggled into his chest. When it was done both teens were asleep as Katherine came in who turned off the TV as she smiled at the two teens_

 _"Good night you two"Katherine said as she left_

 _(End Flashback)_

Kendall then felt Juleka wake up as she opened her Copper Eyes as she looked at Kendall

"Don't move I want my pillow"Juleka said as Kendall blushed

"Uh...Juleka weren't you supposed to help Marinette today?"Kendall asked as Juleka got up

"Yeah you're right I gotta go"Juleka said as she went to the bathroom as Kendall cleaned the room.

Juleka came out of the bathroom wearing her regular clothes. She went over to Kendall and grabbed the broom he was holding

"Go take a bath and I'll finish up here"Juleka said

"But I can handle"Kendall said as Juleka gave him a look

"I said Go"Juleka said as Kendall gulped

"O-okay"Kendall said as he went to the bathroom as he took a bath

 **(With Ryu and Selene)**

Ryu and Selene were looking at their Partners then they looked at each other

"It's been a long time sis"Ryu said with a smile

"Yes it has been brother"Selene said as they looked at Kendall who got out and was now wearing his regular clothes

"So Master Fu gave you to that person. Not a bad choice he has hidden potential in him"Selene said

"Yes and it seems that Master Fu made the right call as well. However I feel like that he has planned all of this"Ryu said

"He knows what he is doing brother. After all he trust 2 of the most powerful Kwami to two teens"Selene said

"Yes but remember Master Fu never showed us our partners. We chose them for what they believe in although I think Kendall May already be whipped by Juleka and they aren't even together"Ryu said with a deadpan look as Selene nodded

"I gotta go. Juleka may need me"Selene said as she left to Juleka who hid her from Kendall

 **(With Kendall and Juleka)**

Kendall was playing the new Call Of Duty game on his PS4. He looked at Juleka who was fixing the things she needs

"All right I'm ready to go"Juleka said as Kendall turned off his PS4 as he grabs his jacket and his Motorbike keys

"All right let's go"Kendall said as they went to the garage and grabbed their helmets

"So do you have anything planned for today?"Juleka asked

"Yeah I'm going to the studio they said they got a new song for me to try out"Kendall said as Juleka nodded as they hopped on the bike as they left

 **(Later With Marinette and Juleka)**

Marinette was playing with Manon with a couple of new dolls along with Juleka

"You can never stop me I will make everyone look perfect like me"Manon said holding a Reflekta doll

"Not if I have anything to say about it"Juleka said holding a Phoenix doll

"That goes double for me"Marinette said holding a Ladybug doll as they began to fight with the dolls as Manon pretended to make Reflekta dead

"Ladybug and Phoenix saved the day"Marinette said as Juleka smiled

"Yeah"Manon said as Alya came in

"Girl Adrien's doing a photo shoot in the park. Let's go"Alya said as Marinette blushed

"I wish I could but I'm Babysitting Manon right now"Marinette said as Alya went up to Manon

"Hi Manon was it? How would you like to go to the park there's a carousel"Alya said as Manon looked excited

"Let's go"Alya said as the four girls left to go to the park

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall was in the studio as he looked at the sheet of paper

"Alright I'm just doing a cover on one of Joe Brooks' song?"Kendall asked the producer who nodded

"You already did great but we just need to make sure the chorus is right"The producer said as Kendall nodded as he went inside the booth as the music began to play as Kendall began to sing

 _Kendall:_

 _If I could be your superman,_

 _I'd fly you to the stars and back again._

 _'Cause every time you touched my hand,_

 _You feel my powers running through your veins._

 _But I can only write this song,_

 _And tell you that I'm not that strong._

 _'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am, oh yeah,_

"That's a wrap. Great job"The producer said as Kendall nodded

"Well I gotta go. I think I might head to the park"Kendall said as the producer nodded

Kendall went to the elevator and pressed the B1 button as it closed and went down. Ryu came out of his jacket as he sat on Kendall's head

"So when are you gonna tell Juleka you like her?"Ryu asked as Kendall blushed

"I'll tell her soon okay?"Kendall said with a small blush

"When you say soon you mean when you find your courage"Ryu said as Kendall looked embarrassed

"Uh...yeah"Kendall sighed

"You know there's a chance she might like you?"Ryu asked as the elevator opened as he went to his bike

"Yeah but I don't think it's possible"Kendall said as Ryu sighed as he just sat on his head as he put on his helmet

 **(Weather Girl Contest)**

"And the winner and new weather girl is Mireille Jattée" As the crowd cheered as a girl holding a umbrella left upset

"I can't believe I lost"the girl said

 **(With HawkMoth)**

HawkMoth was looking at all four symbols of Team Miraculous.

"Now I know where the two most powerful is. Now the Kwami who control the very foundation of the universe has appeared. I must make sure that I can capture them all but also"HawkMoth trailed off as he looked at a Box containing different symbols be then looked at the screen seeing Aurore

"Hm...She seems to think that she should have won and hates people due to it. Perfect for a new villain"HawkMoth said sending a butterfly

 **(With Aurore)**

Aurore just got into the Elevator as the butterfly went into her umbrella

"Aurore I am HawkMoth I can give You the chance to become the weather girl. Just do me one favor"HawkMoth said as Aurore smirked

"I accept"Aurore said as she transformed into Stormy Weather as she began to cause terror

 **(With The girls)**

The girls were walking to the carousel as Marinette was looking for Adrien. Alya and Marinette then turned to Juleka

"Juleka girl I just gotta I ask when are you gonna tell Kendall how you feel?"Alya asked as Juleka blushed

"I don't know I mean he might not even like me back"Juleka said as both girls sighed

"Juleka it's obvious he likes you. Don't you see how he looks at you?"Marinette asked as Juleka looked curious

"What do you mean?"Juleka asked as Marinette and Alya looked at her

"Those times he looks at you with that smile"Alya said

"I don't think he was looking at maybe he was looking at something else"Juleka said as both teens sighed as they didn't notice that Manon went to the carousel

"Wait where Manon?"Marinette asked as she began to pull her hair

"Marinette girl calm down"Alya said as Marinette tried to calm down as they saw Stormy Weather

"Oh no Alya and Juleka get out of here"Marinette said as she saw Alya running to the Carousel and Juleka was already gone

"It's a perfect chance to get a new video for my blog"Alya said as she saw Manon on a horse

"Oh...Hi"Manon said sheepishly

"Manon what are you doing here? We need to get you out of here"Alya said

"I predict Frosty Winds"Stormy Weather said as a huge ice wind covered the carousel in a Ice Dorm as Stormy Weather left

"Oh no. Tikki let's go"Marinette said as they his behind a tree as Tikki came out

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"Marinette shouted as she transformed into Ladybug as she came out and went to the ice form

 **(With Juleka)**

Juleka went into a alleyway as Selene came out as she saw Stormy Weather

"Let me guess we got a problem"Selene said as Juleka nodded

"SELENE BURNING RISE"Juleka shouted as she transformed into Phoenix as she went to the ice dorm

 **(With Adrien)**

Adrien was doing a photo shoot when Stormy Weather came as she blew the set as she went to the city

"At oh trouble Plagg ready?"Adrien asked as Plagg was eating Camembert Cheese

"Can we do it later. I'm still eating"Plagg said as Adrien sighed

"Nope. PLAGG CLAWS OUT"Adrien shouted as he transformed into Cat Noir as he chased down Stormy Weather

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall was racing through the streets as he tried to avoid the destruction caused by Stormy Weather

"I predict Lightning Clouds"Stormy Weather said as the skies began to darken as Lightning Bolt after Lightning Bolt crashed on the buildings sending them down as Kendall avoid it

Kendall went into a building as Ryu floated in front of him keeping up with him

"Ryu we need to transform NOW"Kendall shouted

"I agree and we better hurry"Ryu said as Kendall slowed down the bike

"RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as he transformed into Dragon as his Motorbike changed into his Dragon Bike as he raced out of the building as he turned around

 **(Ice Dorm)**

Ladybug arrived at the ice dorm as she tried to break the dorm

"I can't break the ice"Ladybug said as she kept using the yoyo

"Then maybe I can help"A voice said as Ladybug turned around and saw Phoenix

"Phoenix just in time. We need to melt the ice"Ladybug said as Phoenix nodded

"Got it and just to make sure I don't hurt anyone. BURNING CURE"Phoenix shouted as a fire covered the entire dorm shattering it as it also healed Alya and Manon of their frost bite

"You alright?"Ladybug asked as Manon looked at her in awe

"Yes thank you"Alya said with a smile

"We need you two to get somewhere safe we'll deal with this"Phoenix said as both left as the two Kwami holder's went to the city

 **(City)**

Dragon was dodging Stormy Weather attacks as Cat Noir arrived as did Phoenix and Ladybug

"Glad you three showed up I could really use the help"Dragon said as they pulled out their weapons as they began to fight Stormy Weather but they were sent back by a huge wind

"Oh we need to find another way"Dragon said as all of them stood up

"How bout we go with High Low approach"Cat Noir suggested as Dragon nodded as Dragon and Cat Noir went low while Phoenix and Ladybug went high. They jumped at Stormy Weather as they weakened her

"Guys let's do it now"Dragon said as they nodded

"Find that center and fire your energy"Phoenix said as each one had a Sphere in their hand with their signature colors

"PURIFIER BLAST"They shouted as they fired a white stream of energy as Stormy Weather turned back into Aurore

"POUND IT! TEAM MIRACULOUS"They shouted as all of the damage was fixed

"All right well I got to go. Bug Out"Ladybug said as she left

"Yeah the same goes for me. This Phoenix is taking off"Phoenix said as she left

"Yeah well how bout you Dragon?"Cat Noir asked as he saw Dragon left using his motorbike

"Oh come on how come I'm always the last one to leave"Cat Noir asked as he left

 **(Later)**

Kendall was looking at Juleka who was exhausted as he leaned on his bike

"What happened?"Kendall asked concerned

"Oh nothing much just had to take care of Manon with Marinette"Juleka said as Kendall looked at her

"Wait...How are you exhausted?"Kendall asked

"Can we just go home now"Juleka snapped as Kendall nodded as he handed her a helmet as they left

 **End**

 **Alright guys don't forget to leave a comment and follow the story. Now what will happen in the next chapter. This Is Dragonic Signing out and saying "Follow Your Passion"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys break has started here and while they might have stack a lot of things for me to do. That does not mean I won't find a way to update but it won't be much. So without further a do let's do this. Also you may have notice that the story is slowly taking its own path. That is what I am planning actually. BTW since I forgot to do this I'm only doing this once since it's a bother**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own in anyway or form Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Also I do not own Cecilia Roserade she belongs to PinkSakura271**

 **Chapter 5:A Knightly Problem**

Kendall was currently playing NBA2k18 with Juleka who was beating him in a landslide

"Oh come on how are you so good at this"Kendall complained as the score showed 120-85 with Juleka winning

"Oh it's kinda easy once you get the hang of it"Juleka said as Kendall paled as he remembered something

"The bet if I lose she'll put make up on me and if I won she will do one thing I could ask her to do"Kendall whispered as he focused on the game. In The End he lost with a score of 143-101.

"Yeah and now time to live up to your bet"Juleka said with a smirk as she held a bunch of makeup on her hands

"Um...is there any chance we could change the bet?"Kendall asked nervously

"Hmm...Nope"Juleka said as Kendall began to walk backwards as Juleka walked to him

 **(The Next Day)**

Kendall and Juleka were walking down a hallway as they saw their friends

"Hola guys"Kendall greeted them as they smiled

"Hi guys. So what do you guys planned to do today?"Nino asked

"Oh Me,Adrien,Marinette and Kendall are going to the movies"Juleka said with a small smile as they heard the bell

"Alright we gotta go. We still have classes"Kendall said as they left as Alya asked something

"So what did you do yesterday?"Alya asked as Kendall paled remembering what happened

"Oh N-nothing much"Kendall said as Adrien and Nino saw him

"Dude what is up. You look pale?"Nino asked as Juleka smirked

"Oh nothing much he just lost a bet"Juleka said as they looked confused

"Kendall how bad is a bet. WOAH"Adrien said as Juleka showed a picture of Kendall wearing Red lipstick and purple eye liner as his hair was slicked back like a girl

"Juleka how?"Marinette asked in shock

"Oh easy we played a simple quick game of NBA2k18 and he lost"Juleka said with a smirk

"Bro you are no longer a bro"Nino said as Kendall raised a eyebrow as he showed a picture of Nino holding a bag of popcorn kernels and kissing it

"What about this then?"Kendall asked as all of them saw it

"Um...uh..."Nino lost what he was trying to say

"Now let's get to class"Kendall said as they ran to the classroom

 **(At a random house)**

A blue haired kid was looking through the Miraculous Website as his brother came

"What are you doing John?"Erick asked

"Just leave me alone Erick"John said as Erick grabbed his laptop as he began to laugh

"Do you really believe all of this. It's all a bunch of lies"Erick said as he left

"I'll show that they are real. Not takes. They are heroes. It is you who is the villain"John said as he snarled

 **(With HawkMoth)**

HawkMoth was looking at the four symbols of Team Miraculous

"I need to get those Kwami but how?"HawkMoth asked himself as he turned to the screen seeing John

"Ah perfect. Oh how poor. His own brother doesn't believe him. Why don't I show the power of the dark side of the world"HawkMoth said with a sinister smile as he sent a butterfly

 **(With John)**

John was currently crying as the butterfly entered the room and went inside his ring of Dragon.

"Hello John. I am HawkMoth I can give you the power to show your brother and those others who doesn't believe in you. As long as you help me in my conquest"HawkMoth said as John smirked

"I accept"John said as he turned into a Black Knight with a Shield that has a circle that has a X in the center on one hand and on the other he had a sword

"Go Knight Absorber"HawkMoth said as he left the house and began absorbing people's talent and skills

 **(With Kendall and Juleka)**

Kendall and Juleka were heading home since the movie they were gonna watch wasn't gonna start until later

"I can't wait for the movie later"Juleka said then a blast happened between them as they fell down

"What happened?"Kendall asked as they saw Knight Absorber

"Surprise now hand over your talents"Knight Absorber as he fired blast after blast as they dodged it as both headed into different alleyways

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall was making sure he was alone then he remembered Juleka

"Juleka I left her there"Kendall said with panic as Ryu came out of the bag

"Kendall calm down she will be fine"Ryu said as Kendall snarled

"FINE RYU THAT AKUMA MIGHT FIND HER. THE LOVE OF MY LIFE MIGHT GET HURT OR CAPTURED. I need to go back"Kendall said with desperation

"Kendall panicking won't do anything"Ryu said as Kendall calmed down

"You're right. Let's do this"Kendall said with a smile

"There's the Kendall I know"Ryu said

"RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as he transformed into Dragon as he followed after Knight Absorber

 **(With Juleka)**

Juleka was in an alleyway as she calmed down

"I hope Kendall's safe"Juleka said as Selene came out

"Don't fret Juleka I'm sure he is safe"Selene said as Juleka sighed

"I hope you're right"Juleka said as Selene perched on her shoulder

"He is a strong individual. I am sure he is safe"Selene said as Juleka nodded

"SELENE BURNING RISE"Juleka shouted as she transformed into Phoenix as she left after Knight Absorber

 **(With Marinette and Adrien)**

Marinette was walking home with Adrien since she agreed to allow Adrien to take him home

"So what time did they say the movie will start?"Adrien asked Marinette

"Apparently it will be a little later"Marinette said as she found her confidence once she got used to the idea of Adrien being around her then they noticed chaos

"Hey what's going on?"Adrien asked a man

"There's some sort of black knight causing trouble"the man said as he left

"Marinette get home"Adrien said as he turned around and saw she was gone as he headed into a Alleyway

"Plagg where are you?"Adrien asled as Plagg came out of his jacket rubbing his eyes

"What is it?"Plagg asked

"Trouble. PLAGG CLAWS OUT"Adrien shouted as he transformed into Cat Noir as he left to chase

 **(With Marinette)**

Marinette was inside her room as Tikki came out of her bag

"Tikki we got trouble"Marinette said as Tikki looked at the TV and saw the news

"Right let's transform"Tikki said

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"Marinette shouted as she transformed into Ladybug as she left to the battle

 **(City)**

Dragon was looking for Knight Absorber as he came out

"Well well look who came out to play"Knight Absorber said as Dragon readied his sword

"Yeah and it's game over. DRAGON BOLT"Dragon shouted as a lightning bolt was shot as Knight Absorber raised his shield as it went

"What the. DRAGON BOLT"Dragon shouted as nothing happened

"Fool I absorbed your powers. DRAGON BOLT"Knight Absorber said as a lightning bolt fired as Dragon dodged it

"Dragon you alright?"Ladybug asked as they caught Dragon as Phoenix stood in front of them with her sword

"Yeah thanks"Dragon said as he stood up as they looked at Knight Absorber as he raised his shield

"I got you now. SHIELD ABSORBER"Knight Absorber said as his shield X opened as it absorbed all of their powers as they collapsed to one knee

"Now to finish you off"Knight Absorber said as he approached them

 **(Somewhere in Paris)**

A teen girl with Waist long strawberry blonde hair with only a pink cherry blossom head band with a gopher head. Pale pink eyes framed by black rimmed eye glasses on her head. A Complexion white as snow

"This Is not good I need to get them out of there"The girl said as she began typing

 **(Battlefield)**

Knight Absorber slowly approached them before Team Miraculous was covered in a beam of there respective signature colors as they were teleported

"What the. I WILL FIND YOU"Knight Absorber shouted as he began to destroy the city

 **(Somewhere in Paris)**

The group landed on top of each other. Phoenix landed on top of Dragon as they looked at each and just stared. Cat Noir fell with Ladybug on top as they stared into each other eyes

"Greetings Team Miraculous"A voice said as they scrambled to their feet as they pulled out their weapons

"No need to be alarm. I'm a ally"The voice said as the lights turned on revealing the girl from earlier

"Who are you?"Dragon asked as they put away their weapons

"I am Cecilia Roserade head of Miraculous HQ"Cecilia said as the lights opened revealing a HQ with a Portal Device with a huge gold M in the center

"Why are we here?"Ladybug asked as they looked around

"You are the protectors of Paris. You need a place to oversee all of the Danger"Cecilia said as she handed them a wrist communicator

"What are these?"Cat Noir asked as he puts on his

"Those are your communicators. Now you will be able to communicate each other. Now I need you to power down"Cecilia said calmly

"WHAT?!"They shouted as Cecilia looked at them with a weird look

"Aren't you a team. You guys should know who each other is?"Cecilia asked

"But what if we don't know that person?"Phoenix asked

"Don't worry you guys know each other. After all you have profiles on the computer"Cecilia said as Dragon sighed

"Ryu Dragon Flight"Dragon said as they saw it was Kendall

"KENDALL!"His teammates said in shock

"Why are you guys in shock?"Kendall asked as they de-transform as it revealed to be Juleka,Adrien and Marinette

"Guys you are my teammates"Kendall said in shock them they remembered what happened a couple minutes ago as they blushed

"Hey guys can I talk to Marinette for a while?"Adrien asked as they nodded as Marinette blushed as they went over to a couch

 **(With Kendall,Juleka and Cecilia)**

They looked at each other as they looked over to Marinette and Adrien

"What do you think they are talking about?"Kendall asked

"Maybe he is asking him to be his girlfriend?"Juleka guessed with a titled head as Kendall looked away from her with a blush

'She's cute when she does that"Kendall thought

"Maybe he is asking her out on a date"Cecilia guessed

"I'm bet he is asking her to be his one and forever. I'm betting five bucks"Kendall said as he put down five bucks on the table. Juleka and Cecilia also did the same

 **(With The Kwami)**

The Kwami was resting since they were exhausted as they also saw the same thing

"There you go Marinette tell him how you feel"Tikki said with a smile as Ryu and Selene looked at her

"Anyone up for a small bet?"Selene asked as Ryu and Tikki smiled as they looked at Plagg and saw him sleeping.

"Place your bets now"Ryu said as he placed down a cookie as did Tikki as Selene placed down a Chocolate Bar. Unaware that they were actually copying their partners except Cecilia

"He's gonna ask her to be her girlfriend"Selene said

"One and Forever"Ryu said simply

"A date"Tikki said simply

 **(With Adrien and Marinette)**

Adrien and Marinette sat down as they looked at each other and turned away blushing

"Marinette you know for a long time I felt something for you"Adrien said looking down as Marinette looked at him

"Really cause I actually started calling for you"Marinette said as Adrien looked into her Blue Bell eyes

"What do you mean?"Adrien asked

"What I'm trying to say is I Love You Adrien Agreste"Marinette said with a blush as Adrien looked at her in shock

"I Love You Too Marinette Dupain-Cheng will you be my girlfriend?"Adrien asked as Marinette nodded as they leaned in and kissed each other

"Come on the others are waiting for us"Marinette said as they headed back to the table

 **(Weapons Table)**

The couple arrived and was looking at Juleka grabbing a couple of bills and Selene taking two cookies

"What happened here?"Adrien asked

"Oh nothing just won a bet"Juleka said with a smile as Cecilia called them over with their Kwami

"Now Knight Absorber may have taken your weapons but not your weapons abilities. So I made you guys some new weapons"Cecilia said pulling the sheet revealing four new weapons

"Now for you Marinette. I got this Shuriken it has the same principles of your yoyo. Also if you say Wind it will be covered in a tornado"Cecilia said as Marinette tested out

"Sweet"Marinette said as Tikki looked it over

"You need to expand your arsenal"Tikki said as Cecilia grabbed a Lance

"Now for you Adrien. You were pretty good with a staff. I made this Spear just say Dark and it will fire a Dark blast of energy"Cecilia said as Adrien gave the Spear a few spins

"Sweet what do you think Plagg?"Adrien asked as they turned and saw Plagg asleep

"Moving on. For you Juleka I made this Scythe. Say Electric and the blade will be covered in Electricity"Cecilia said handing the Scythe to Juleka who gave it a few spins and slashes

"Cool"Juleka said with a smile as Selene perched on her shoulder

"You'll seemed to be a natural with it"Selene said as Cecilia picked up two daggers

"Now this are for you Kendall. You are good with a blade but what about twin daggers? Say Fire and it will be covered in a Flame Blade"Cecilia said as Kendall grabbed the daggers as he tested it out

"These are sweet"Kendall said as Ryu sat on his head

"Sweet indeed"Ryu said as they looked at the monitor and saw Knight Absorber

"We need to get out there"Marinette said as they nodded

"Alright I got your ride and also Just say Miraculous Form if two or more of you guys are together"Cecilia said as they nodded

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their respective Hero persona

"Now for you rides. Meet the MiraCycles"Cecilia said as she opened up the portal and the floor opened up as Four Motorcycles with each one having their color schemes and on the front it had a gold M

"Lets go"Dragon said as they hopped on their bikes and revved up as they exited using the portal

 **(With Knight Absorber)**

Knight Absorber was walking through the streets then Team Miraculous arrived

"Your rain of terror ends now"Dragon said

"Oh really prove it"Knight Absorber said as they pulled out their new weapons and began to fight. After a while Knight Absorber was tired as Cecilia called them via comms

"Guys combine your weapons. Separated your weak but together you are strong"Cecilia said as they nodded

"Weapons Combine"They said as the Spear folded as the Daggers attached to the side. The scythe attached at the top as the blade formed straight as the Shuriken became the ammo

"PURIFIER CANNON"They shouted as Cat Noir and Ladybug was holding the was holding the Canon and Dragon was at the trigger with Juleka holding his shoulder

"Aim..FIRE"Dragon shouted as a White beam blasted out and purified Knight Absorber back to John

"Team Miraculous that's another Miraculous Win"Dragon said as they left

 **(Later:Theater)**

Kendall,Adrien,Juleka,Marinette and Cecilia were hanging out as they were seated at the new Fast and Furious movie

"This Is gonna be a great movie"Kendall said with a smile as he didn't feel Juleka leaned on his shoulder

"You got that right"Adrien said as he wraps his arm around Marinette who snuggled closer

"Well today you successfully saved Paris"Cecilia said with a smile

"All in all it's a great day"Kendall said with a smile as they watched the movie

 **End**

 **All right guys I hoped you enjoy this story. Please follow and leave a Review and I also want to leave you guys with a challenge if you accept pm me. It's for both Miraculous:Tale Of Dragon and Miraculous:Dragon and Phoenix**

 **Challenge:**

 **MTOD:Reading or Watching story. All characters must be present and Kendall must be there. Rules are simple they must read or watch the story. There should be reactions from them. Also there should be a Jealous Adrien**

 **MPAD:Same as MTOD except no Jealous Adrien. Juleka and Kendall must feel some sort of embarrassment or Romance**

 **So this Dragonic Demon signing out**

 **Random MDAP Fact:Miraculous Dragon and Phoenix wasn't supposed to happen. When I watch the Reflekta episode I thought why not make this girl a hero. She has all the qualities of one. So Miraculous Dragon and Phoenix was born**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here back with a new story. I know I haven't posted any kind of chapter for MTOD but I want this story to catch up first**

 **Disclaimer:It's in the last chapter**

 **Chapter 6:A Bubbling Party**

Kendall was at his locker as he was listening to his music as he placed back the books he used as he began to daydream about the past when him and Juleka were kids

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kendall was looking at Juleka who was sitting on her house porch as they look at the movers moves Juleka's family stuff into the truck_

 _"Why do you have to leave?"Kendall asked sadly since he will miss his best friend_

 _"Hey my parents allowed me to visit you every summer"Juleka said with a smile as Kendall held his knees to his chest as Juleka did the same_

 _"It won't be the same though"Kendall said as Juleka hugged Kendall who sat normally as he returned the hug_

 _"I'll always be able to talk to You Kendall over the phone or even Video Chat"Juleka said as Kendall looked into her Copper Eyes_

 _"You promise?"Kendall asked as Juleka nodded_

 _"I promise"Juleka said as they looked at the sunset_

 _(End Flashback)_

Kendall sighed as he closed his locker as Adrien came as he looked at Kendall

"Hey Dude I was wondering if you want to come over to my house?"Adrien asked

"Dude you already have a girlfriend and besides I don't roll that way"Kendall said with a smirk as Adrien glared at him

"What I meant to plan for my party"Adrien said as Kendall remembered something

"Oh yeah it's your birthday. I got your present right here"Kendall said with a smile as he handed him a box

"What is it?"Adrien asked looking at the box then back to Kendall

"Open it"Kendall said as Adrien opened it and saw it contain a Rolex Watch and a Black G-Shock fitness watch

"Woah what is this?"Adrien asked as he wore the G-Shock watch

"That is a G-Shock fitness watch. You can use it whenever you go out for a exercise or just wear it normally"Kendall said as he pulled back his wrist and showed his own G-Shock watch

"Cool thanks. Dude I'll see you later at my house"Adrien said as he left with his presents

Kendall then felt his phone vibrate as he looks at it and saw it was from Juleka

"Oh it's from Juleka"Kendall said as he opened the text

 _"Kendall do you think you can meet me at the parking lot"Juleka texted_

 _"Sure..BRT"Kendall texted back_

Kendall grabbed his bag as he headed to the parking lot and went to his bike as he saw Juleka

"Hi Juleka what's up?"Kendall asled as Juleka looked at him

"I'm heading to the base to help Adrien gift. I wanted to ask if you have anything planned today before I leave"Juleka said as Kendall smiled

"Yeah I'm heading over to Adrien's house to plan his party. Don't worry about me. Go help them"Kendall said with a smile as Juleka nodded as she left via teleport. Kendall got on his bike as he left for Adrien's house

 **(Adrien's House)**

Kendall,Nino and Adrien were in the living room as they planned the party with a living room floor plan

"We should put the D.J. over here and the food table will go here"Kendall said as they marked it

"And we should have the dance floor in the center"Nino said as they marked it as Kendall leaned into Adrien

"What do you think Ryu and Plagg are doing?"Kendall whispered to Adrien

"I don't know hopefully nothing too loud"Adrien whispered back with nervousness

"Well I brought my mom's Camembert Cookies. Hopefully they won't fight over it"Kendall whispered back as they resumed planning

 **(Adrien's Room)**

Ryu and Plagg were glaring at each other as they looked at the last camembert cookie

"That is mine"Ryu said as he jumped for it

"No MINE!"Plagg said jumping for the cookie as they fought over it eventually destroying it

"NO!"Both Kwami shouted as they mourn for their destroyed cookie

 **(With The boys)**

The guys were almost done planning Adrien's party when came

"Hello boys what are you doing?" asked

"Oh we're planning Adrien's party sir"Nino said as raised an eyebrow

"I'm very sorry but I'm afraid he is not having a party. I am terribly sorry for wasting your time. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere I need to be" said as he left

"Dude why won't your father let you have your birthday?"Nino asked Adrien

"It's just that he said I don't have times for parties or things similar to that. Saying that I'm much better than that"Adrien said with a sigh

"ALL PARENTS MUST BE SEND AWAY I MEAN THEY ALWAYS TAKE THE FUN OUT OF EVERYTHING"Nino shouted angrily as Kendall puts his hand on his shoulder

"Nino calm down"Kendall said as Nino pushed his hand off as he looked at him

"I WON'T CALM DOWN. DON'T YOU SEE THEY ARE TAKING EVERYTHING FUN AND REMOVING IT FROM OUR LIVES"Nino shouted as he left

"I hope he doesn't get Akumatized"Kendall said with worry

"Me too man me too"Adrien said as their comms beeped

"This Is Kendall you're good"Kendall said

 _"Kendall we need you and Adrien to get here fast"_ Marinette said as Kendall nodded

"Got it beam us up"Kendall said as they were covered in their respective beams as they went to HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

They arrived as they saw the girls were working on two things. They approached them as the girls saw the two of them

"Hola girls what are you working on?"Kendall asked as he saw that it was a pair of shares and a couple of ear pieces

"We're working on Adrien's gift. Speaking of which Happy Birthday Adrien"Marinette said handing him a the black shades

"Thanks"Adrien said as he wore it

"Those are new MiraShades. It allows the person to see the info if any kind of Akuma of their tea selves. Along with having a camouflage function"Cecilia said as Juleka handed them a ear piece

"These are our new ear comms. It can help us talk to each other even when we're running"Juleka said as they nodded

 **(With The Kwami)**

Ryu and Plagg were glaring at each other as they saw a medium sized camembert cookie before they were hit by their sister and wife respectively

"You boys should really learn to share more"Selene said as Tikki grabbed the cookie and split it into four pieces

"There now no more fighting"Tikki said as she saw the boys eating already

"Boys"Selene and Tikki sighed as they are their cookies

 **(With The group)**

They were near the computer as Cecilia showed them something

"Along with that I worked on something for you guys to cross countries if needed"Cecilia said as she pressed a couple of buttons as it showed a Black Jet with The wings in a v forming a M

"Meet the MiraJet. It has a built in cloaking device and it can travel to space if needed"Cecilia said

""I just gotta ask how did you become the new Head of this HQ and how smart are you?"Kendall asked as all of them took a seat

"Well I actually inherited this from my uncle. When I was a kid he used to take me here. Show me how each object is used and how each one is important to the success of the current team of Kwami holders"Cecilia said as they looked at her

"I just need to know why isn't he running this place?"Marinette asked

"Well he's really old now. He believed that he couldn't run this place like he used to do. So he left me in charge. Oh also my IQ is 177"Cecilia said leaving them stunned

 **(With Nino)**

Nino was walking down the street angry at

"I can't believe he won't allow his own son to have a party. What kind of parent is that"Nino said angrily

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the box and the symbols of Team Miraculous

"I need to get them to achieve my plan"HawkMoth said as he turned to the screen as he saw Nino

"Hmmm...Angry at a parent since he didn't allow his son to have a party. Friendships always seems to give me the best Akumas"HawkMoth said as he sent a butterfly

 **(With Nino)**

The Butterfly entered Nino's headset

"Nino I am HawkMoth I can give you the power to grant your friend the birthday he deserves just do me one favor"HawkMoth said

"I accept"Nino said as he turned into the Bubbler as he began bubbling Parents

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Juleka was asleep on Kendall's lap as he was listening to some music. He look down as he saw how peaceful Juleka's face is. He ran a hand through her hair

Marinette and Cecilia were making adjustments on the computer. Adrien looked over to Kendall and Juleka and saw the scene as he took out a camera and took a pic

They were snapped out of what they were doing and Juleka woke up as the alarm sounded as they ran up to the computer and saw The Bubbler

"Who's that?"Kendall asked as Cecilia began typing

"Nino or now better known as The Bubbler since he was Akumatized. He's currently in the City"Cecilia said as she fired up the portal

"All right guys let's do this"Kendall said as they stood near their bikes as their Partners came

"Ready?"Kendall asked as all of them nodded

"Ready"They said as their Kwami floated in front of them

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their respective Hero personas as they hopped on their MiraCycles as they went into the portal

 **(City)**

They arrived as they the Bubbler bubbling parents as they were floating into the sky

"Bubbler your bubbling days are over"Phoenix said as they pulled out their new weapons as they began to fight. After a while they saw that he was already tired

"Let's put them together"Dragon said as they nodded as they put together their weapons

"PURIFIER CANNON"They shouted as Dragon aimed it at the Bubbler

"FIRE"Dragon shouted as it fired a white blast as it purified Nino

"How are we gonna get them down?"Cat Noir asked as Dragon used his ear comms

"Cecilia send the MiraJet"Dragon said as Cecilia typed a couple of thing as the MiraJet took of to the City

They saw that the MiraJet was flying as it dropped four ropes as they grabbed it as it took off

They rescued every parent and safely returned them back on the street

"POUND IT! TEAM MIRACULOUS"They shouted as all of the damage was reversed

"Team that was a Miraculous Win"Dragon said as they left via Jet

 **(Later:Miraculous HQ)**

Adrien and Marinette where the only ones left as they fixed their stuff

"Hey Mari. I was wondering where did the others go? They left kinda early?"Adrien asked

"Oh easy just follow me"Marinette said as she covered Adrien's eyes with a blindfold and led him out of HQ into the portal

 **(Park)**

They arrived at the park as Marinette removed Adrien's blindfold as he saw that all of his friends were there

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"They shouted as Marinette grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor

"LET'S PARTY"Kendall shouted as Marhsmello-Alone played as they partied through the night

 **End**

 **Alright guys that was another awesome chapter. Now my family is heading to the province for a week and once I come back school will officially start again. So I am trying to post a Halloween chapter for both stories along with as many chapters as possible. Now I will put the story on hold. Once the Holdiay Break starts I will pick the story up again So anyway. Leave a Review and Follow the story**

 **Random MDAP fact:Originally Juleka was supposed to possess the Bat Kwami however further deliberation it was canceled and replaced with Selene to match Ryu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Dragonic here with a new chapter. This will be a nice two part story. So if you're ready then I'm ready**

 **Disclaimer: The Miraculous and OC for Cecilia and for any songs I am about to use I do not own them. They go to their respective owners**

 **Chapter 7:Music For Love Pt.1**

Kendall was walking down a hallway looking for Juleka since she went early.

"I wonder where she is?"Kendall asked himself as he saw Juleka as he approached her

"Hello love"Kendall said in a British accent as Juleka giggled as she grabbed books from her locker

"Hi Ken what's up?"Juleka asked him as he hugged her

 **(Around the Corner)**

Marinette,Nino,Adrien and Alya were watching them from the corner

"So do you think he is asking her out?"Adrien asked

"Yeah he must be. I mean he's been stalling for so long"Nino said

"Sh..be quiet me and Alya can't here them"Marinette said as they focused on them

 **(With Kendall and Juleka)**

"I was wondering if you would like to go out?"Kendall asked as Juleka snuggled into him

"Yeah that would be great"Juleka said with a small blush

"Really?"Kendall asked with a smile

"Yes I will go out with you"Juleka said as Kendall kissed her forehead

They heard cheering and someone say quiet as they went over to the corner and saw their friends

"We're you guys watching us?"Juleka asked with a blush

"Uh...no"They said as Kendall rolled his eyes

"Right..."Kendall said with sarcasm as they went to class

 **(Somewhere in Paris)**

A street artist was playing his guitar before a man came up to him

"Hello no talent"The man said as the guitarist sighed

"What is it now Jerry?"The street artist asked

"Oh nothing much Gerald. Just wanted to say no one will sign you. No one will think that you have any kind of talent"Jerry said as Gerald began to get mad at him

"You don't know that unlike you who has no talent"Gerald said as he glared at Jerry who just laughed

"I am very sorry but I have tons of talent. So why don't you just run along now"Jerry said laughing as he left

"I will prove to You that I have talent. More than you will ever have"Gerald said with a snarl

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at a picture of a box

"Those Kwami have been alluding me. I must make sure I can get them to win"HawkMoth said as he turned to the screen and saw Gerald

"Ah...music. People always fought over who has the most talent. This always lead to anger and despair. Perfect for my new Akuma"HawkMoth said as he sent a butterfly

 **(With Gerald)**

Gerald was walking down a street his guitar on his back

"I can't believe he said he has talent. He can't even play guitar and when he sings he is always off key"Gerald said as the butterfly entered his guitar

"Hello Gerald. I am HawkMoth join me and you can show People who has the better talent. Just do me one favor"HawkMoth said

"I accept"Gerald said as he turned into man with Speakers on his shoulders. His arms turned into Electric guitars. His head gained a visor along with a ear Mic as his whole body gained a suit with notes covering it

"Go MusicKiller"HawkMoth said as he began leaving people stunned and sending in a coma with his music

 **(With Team Miraculous)**

They were walking home with Marinette holding Adrien's hand

"You know I went online to the new Miraculous Blog. They have been arguing who is the leader"Kendall said with a chuckle

"Yeah I seen those. Kendall in all honesty you are our leader"Juleka said

"Yeah you're always the one who looks for ways to get out of mess"Marinette said

"That and you also already got out team victory phrase"Adrien said as they laughed then they heard their comms beeped as they answered it

 _"Team we got another situation. We got another Akuma villain. He's heading to the plaza as we speak"_ Cecilia said as

"Copy Cecilia we're on our way"Kendall said as they ran into a alleyway as a portal opened and dropped off their MiraCycles

 _"Thought I might send your ride to get there"_ Cecilia said over the comms as they nodded

"Ready guys?"Kendall asked them as their Kwami came out of their hiding placed

"Ready"They said as their Kwami floated in front of them

"MIRACULOUS FORM"They shouted as they transformed into their Hero persona as they hopped on their MiraCycles and left

 **(Plaza)**

They arrived and saw MusicKiller sending people into comas

"Hey you stop"Phoenix said as MusicKiller turned to them

"Well if it isn't Team Miraculous. Why don't you just stay and relax"MusicKiller said as he fired a couple of Stun Notes as they dodged it

"Be careful. Try and dodge those notes if you can"Dragon said as they pulled out their new weapons as they began to fight him

Dragon and Phoenix tried to attack from the sides but MusicKiller used his guitar arms and hit them send them back. Ladybug tried to use her shuriken but MusicKiller caught it and send it back to her causing her to fall roughly. Cat Noir tried to use his spear but MusicKiller used his guitar arms and blasted him with notes

"You know what I'm getting tire so have some of this. STUN NOTES"MusicKiller said firing a bunch of Stun Notes as it didn't hit any of Team Miraculous

"You missed"Dragon said as MusicKiller smirked

"Oh did I?"MusicKiller asked as Dragon turned around and saw it was about to hit Phoenix

"NO!"Dragon shouted as he pushed Phoenix out of the way as he felt the Stun Notes as he fell to one knee

"Now to end you"MusicKiller said as he fired the Coma Rift

"Guys stop it"Phoenix said as they tried to stop it but it hit Dragon as he fell down into a coma

"Time to get his Kwami"MusicKiller said as he approached him before he was hit wit a Dark Pulse and was shocked

"Oh no you won't"Phoenix said as MusicKiller left to recover. They ran over to Dragon as they checked his pulse

"He's alive just in a coma we need to get him back to HQ"Ladybug said as Cat Noir called Cecilia on the comms

"Cecilia we need immediate transport now"Cat Noir said over the comms

"Right. I'm activating it now"Cecilia said as a their respective beams covered them sending them to base

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

They laid Dragon on the bed as Ryu came out of the amulet as he turned back into Kendall. The others also powered down back to their Original Form

"Cecilia is there any chance that he might wake up?"Juleka asked as Cecilia typed a couple of things on the computer

"Good news he has a chance to wake up. When he was hit it didn't affect him as bad as it should have. When he got hit it didn't gave him that no choice of not waking up unless MusicKiller is destroyed"Cecilia said as they looked at her

"So he has a chance of waking up?"Adrien asked

"Yes but it's almost zero to none"Cecilia said sadly as Juleka was about to cry

"Why don't we go home for now and maybe Cecilia can find a cure"Marinette said sadly as they nodded as they went home

 **(Kendall's Room)**

Juleka ran over hand at Kendall's picture of him and her

"Why I just got you back. Now I don't know if you'll wake up"Juleka said crying

 **(Kendall's Mindscape)**

Kendall was walking around a white void

"Okay now this is weird"Kendall said looking around

"Okay now what?"Kendall asked as he looked to his left and saw his Dragon Mask

"You are not yet supposed to be here"a voice said as Kendall looked around

"Who are you?"Kendall asked

"The important thing is you'll meet me soon. Now GO"The voice said as Kendall woke up

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Kendall woke up as he looked around as Cecilia saw him

"Kendall you woke up"Cecilia said as she hugged him as Kendall hugged back

"What happened?"Kendall asked

"You were shot by MusicKiller's Coma Rift"Cecilia said as Kendall stood up

"Where's Jule?"Kendall asked

"She's at your house"Cecilia said as Kendall left

 **(Kendall's Room)**

Kendall stood at the door as he saw Juleka on the balcony crying hugging a picture of him

Kendall grabbed his guitar as he began to strum it as Juleka thought she heard someone playing at the neighbor's house as Kendall began to sing

 **(AN:Guys I just wanted to make sure you know who was singing. Kendall singing.** _Juleka singing._ _ **Both singing**_ **)**

 **(Guys Play True Colors by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick)**

 **You with the sad eyes**

 **Don't be discouraged, oh I realize**

 **It's hard to take courage**

 **In a world full of people**

 **You can lose sight of it all**

 **The darkness inside you**

 **Can make you feel so small**

 **Show me a smile then**

 **Don't be unhappy**

 **Can't remember when**

 **I** _last saw you laughing_

 **This world makes you crazy**

 **And you've taken all you**

 **Can bear**

 **Just,** _call me up_

 _'Cause I will always be there_

 **And I see your true colors**

 **Shining through**

 **I see your true colors**

 **And that's why I love you**

Juleka turned around as she saw Kendall as she placed down the picture as she slowly walked to him as she began singing

 _So don't be afraid_ _**to let them show**_

 _ **Your true colors**_

 _ **True colors are beautiful**_

 **I see your true colors**

 **Shining through** _(true colors)_

 **I see your true colors**

 _ **And that's why I love you**_

 _ **So don't be afraid to let them show**_

 **Your true colors**

 _True colors_ _**are beautiful**_

 **Like a rainbow**

 _Oooooh oooooh oooh like a rainbow_

Juleka was touching Kendall's face as she had tears in her eyes

 **Can't remember when**

 _ **I last saw you laughing**_

 _ **Oooooh**_

 _ **This world makes you crazy**_

 _ **Taking all you can bear**_

 _ **Just, call me up**_

 _ **'Cause I'll be always be there**_

 **And I see** **your** _ **true colors**_

 _ **Shining through**_

 **I see your true** _ **colors**_

 _ **And that's why I love you**_

 **So don't be afraid** _(don't be afraid)_

 _ **To let them show**_

 _ **Your true colors**_

 _True colors_ _ **are beautiful**_

 **Like a rainbow** __ _(Oooh)_

 _ **Like a rainbow**_

 _ **Oooh**_

 **(End)**

Kendall and Juleka looked at each other as the moon shines behind them

"Ken if this is a dream. I don't want to wake up"Juleka said crying into Kendall's chest as he strike her hair

"This Is not a dream. Jule I'm sorry that I scared you"Kendall said as he lifted Juleka as he stared into her Copper eyes

"Don't ever do that again please. I can't stand the thought of you leaving me"Juleka said as Kendall smiled

"I promise. I won't ever do that again"Kendall said as they slowly leaned into each other

"Promise?"Juleka asked

"I promise because I Love you my Loveable Phoenix"Kendall said as he closed his eyes

"I Love You Too my Dragon Knight"Juleka said as they leaned and kissed each other as the moon shines behind them

 **End**

 **I think this is a great time to end the chapter. So guys how will they stop the villain. Will they be able to bring peace once more. Don't forget to leave a Review and follow. This Dragonic Signing out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with another chapter. This Is the final part guys. If you're ready then I'm ready. Without further ado let's do this**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Cecilia,Miraculous and any song I will use they belong to their respective owners**

 **Chapter 8:Music For Love pt.2**

The group surrounded a table since Cecilia wanted to show them something

"Alright guys first things first. Kendall welcome back"Cecilia said as Marinette and Adrien hugged him

"Second the Akumatized object is not shown. I went ahead and tried to find it. I saw that the object can be brought out by a powerful performance"Cecilia said as they looked at each other

"How can we bring it out? Who will be able to do it?"Marinette asked

"Well I've found the performance from Kendall's house"Cecilia said as she looks at Kendall and Cecilia

"Wait are you suggesting us to do the performance?"Kendall asked

"Yes but you need to use your true voice"Cecilia said

"Yeah but we only sang like that when we realized we loved each other"Juleka said as they remembered they only sang with their deepest feelings because they showed their love for each other

"Yeah and that's why. You need to find that question again"Cecilia said as the alarm blared as Cecilia checked her tablet and saw the location

"Guys you need to go to the City now. MusicKiller's there"Cecilia said as they nodded

"Let's go"Adrien said as they nodded as they positioned near their bikes before Juleka pulled Kendall to the side

"What's up Jule?"Kendall asked as Juleka gave him a worried look

"It's just that what if you get hurt or something worse happens. I can't stand the thought of you gone"Juleka said worried

"Jule trust me I have those kinds of questions in my mind. I can't stand the thought of you gone. You're my one and only"Kendall said in a nervous tone

"Just promise me you won't pull another fast one on me"Juleka said

"I promise"Kendall said as they took their positions

"Ready?"Kendall asked as their Kwami floated in front of them

"Ready"All of them said

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Hero persona as they were teleported to the City

 **(City)**

They arrived as they saw People fleeing as they helped them

"Everyone get to somewhere safe"Dragon shouted as they showed them a path with no destruction

"Let's go"Cat Noir said as they walked down a path with fallen buildings. Ashes flying all over the place

"What happened here?"Ladybug asked

"Knowing our luck MusicKiller happened"Phoenix said as they walked down a path as they saw a disc as Dragon used his comms

"Cecilia is MusicKiller near or is he gone?"Dragon asked

 _"He's gone guys. Get back to the base now"_ Cecilia said as they nodded

"Right beam us up"Dragon said as they were beamed to the HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

They arrived as they four boxes with each one containing one of their symbols as they approached them as they powered down

"Woah what are these?"Kendall asked as Cecilia approached them

"Well my uncle dropped these off. Each one contains something that can help you. He even left me a cure for each box"Cecilia said as they nodded

"So what's the clue?"Kendall asked her

"First is Marinette. Showing kindness is important. To excel as a holder of life conquer your fear"Cecilia said as Marinette was confused

"For Adrien. You are someone who holds values in high regard. Reckless are you but with finding who you truly are succeed you shall"Cecilia said as Adrien looked at her

"Did he really said that in a Yoda way?"Adrien asked as Cecilia nodded

"For Juleka. You are kind and brave. You need to release those limits that you place on yourself. Once done you can reach the stars"Cecilia said as Juleka was confused

"For Kendall. You show qualities of a leader. Release your fears and doubt. Show them a leader who can lead them"Cecilia said as Kendall realized what she was talking about

"I understand"Kendall said

They sat down as they thought about what Master Fu said. Kendall was thinking about the thoughts of doubt and fear he had ever since he became a leader

"I need to let them go. I need to make sure that I can lead this team to victory"Kendall whispered to himself

"Guys we need to make sure that this ends soon. The city can't take much more of this"Cecilia said as they stood up

"How bout we lure him out?"Kendall asked

"How?"Adrien asked before Marinette handed Cecilia the disc they found

"Let's see here"Cecilia said as she began typing as a video came up

 _Video_

 _MusicKiller was shown holding a mega music detonator in his hand_

 _"Hello Team Miraculous. I challenge you to a Music Off. If you refuse I'll set off the bomb I planted in the City. Meet me in the park"MusicKiller said_

 _End Video_

They looked at each other as they sighed

"Looks like we got no choice"Kendall said with a sigh as they nodded

"Well then we need to get to the park as soon as possible"Juleka said as they looked at Kendall as he saw that he was gone

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall looked over Paris from the Eiffel tower as he sighed as he felt the wind blow through his hair

"Am I really the leader that they deserve?"Kendall asked himself as he felt someone say on his head

"You are you possess the main qualities of a leader. Do not doubt yourself Kendall"Ryu said as Kendall sighed as he looked at all of paris

"Ryu I'm not a leader. I'm just well me"Kendall said with sadness

"Kendall let me tell you something. Master Fu didn't chose our partners. We chose the person we think is worthy"Ryu said as Kendall looked at him in shock

"Wait why me? Why not someone else who has the best qualities?"Kendall asked his partner

"Because the qualities does not make a leader. His heart and courage is what makes a leader"Ryu said as Kendall smiled

"Thanks Ryu I needed that wake up call"Kendall said as Ryu floated down to his shoulder

"You're welcome Kendall"Ryu said as he heard the comms beeped

"Kendall where are you? We need you here at HQ"Cecilia said over the comms

"I hear you I'm on my way"Kendall said as he felt himself teleported

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Kendall arrived and saw that they were planning how to surprise MusicKiller and bring out his Akumatized Object

"So we need you guys here"Cecilia said as Kendall hugged Juleka who snuggled into him

"Well what are we waiting for?"Kendall asked

"You man let's do this"Adrien said as they got into position

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Hero persona as they hopped on their MiraCycles and left

 **(Park)**

They arrived at the stage as they got everything ready for later. Once everything hot set up they saw that MusicKiller had arrived

"Ready for the battle? Cause I am rocking it"MusicKiller said as he played Something Just Like This By Chainsmokers and Coldplay as they saw he was done

Cat Noir began playing the piano as Ladybug played the Violin as Dragon and Phoenix mouth piece opened up

 **(AN:Kendall singing.** _Juleka singing._ _ **Both singing**_ **)**

 **(Guys Play Sad Song by We The Kings Coats)**

 **You and I**

 **We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky**

 **With you, I'm alive**

 **Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide**

Dragon remembered when Juleka left he felt like nothing was the same. When he realized he love her it's like his heart was coming to life

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight**

 **Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**

He remembered when he never want to close his eyes because he doesn't want to remember any of the memories that were precious to him

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 **Like a sail in a storm**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

 **I'm just a sad song**

He remembered when he played with Phoenix when they were kids. How he always felt complete and when she left he felt broken and incomplete

 _With you I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge_

Phoenix remembered all of the times he helped her conquer her fears. How they always took the fall together when they were kids. How he told her she was a beautiful even though she was a mess at times. How he helped her get over her past

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

She remembered when she always wished that Dragon was always there beside her. Her knight in shining armor.

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 **Like a sail in a storm**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

 _ **You're the perfect melody**_

 _ **The only harmony**_

 _ **I wanna hear**_

 _ **You're my favourite part of me**_

 _ **With you standing next to me**_

 _ **I've got nothing to fear**_

They always wished that they could hear them talking saying things like I'll be back, I won't be gone for long and most importantly I Love You. How they always wanted them to be the only voices singing to them. How they always wanted to be with The other now it's true and will always will be

 _ **Without you, I feel broke**_

 _ **Like I'm half of a whole**_

 _ **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**_

 _ **Without you, I feel torn**_

 _ **Like a sail in a storm**_

 _ **Without you, I'm just a sad song**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke**_

 _ **Like I'm half of a whole**_

 _ **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**_

 _ **Without you, I feel torn**_

 _ **Like a sail in a storm**_

 _ **Without you, I'm just a sad song**_

 _ **I'm just a sad song**_

 _ **I'm just a sad song**_

They finished as they touched foreheads forgetting about where they were

"I promise that I will never leave you again. I'll always be there through every step and turn. I Love you My Beautiful Phoenix"Dragon said as he felt that it was right

"And I'll always be there for you through tough and thin. Through all of those moments we fight and we will find a way to overcome every challenge. I Love You Too my Dragon Knight"Phoenix said as she felt like nothing else matters until someone broke up the moment

"Uh...Guys hate to break this moment but we got a problem here"Cat Noir said before Ladybug and MusicKiller glared at him

"Don't ruin this Cat Noir or so help me"Ladybug said as Cat Noir shut his mouth

"That goes double for me this is the best moment ever. So don't even think about it"MusicKiller said as Cat Noir hid behind the piano

"Well the moment's already ruined let's get back to the action"Dragon said with a sigh as they went back to their Original positions

They saw that MusicKiller guitar appeared on his back

"Guys let's do this"Dragon said as they pulled out their weapons as they began to fight as MusicKiller hits each one as they flew back as he fired stun notes at each of them as he walked towards Dragon

"It's time I end you"MusicKiller said as he approached him as his comms beeped

"Cecilia do you have something to help me?"Dragon asked

 _"Yeah I have your box opened up and I'm sending it to you right now"_ Cecilia said as a black Crystal landed in Kendall's hand as he looked at it as it glowed

He stood up as he gained a Cloaked with a chest plate shaped in an M. He gained a broad sword as he felt new energy running through his body

"Oh yeah. Miraculous Armor activate"Dragon said as he felt the armor glowed

"Big deal you got armor so what?"MusicKiller asked

"So I can finally end this mayhem"Dragon said as his sword glowed

"Oh really how may I ask?"MusicKiller asled

"Oh nothing much but something like this. MIRACLE SLASH"Dragon said as he raised his sword as he slashed down as a White Slash hit MusicKiller turning him back to Gerald as the butterfly came out as Ladybug caught it and purified it as Dragon looked at his team

"POUND IT! TEAM MIRACULOUS"They shouted as the damage was fixed as they went back to HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

They arrived back at HQ and saw Cecilia smiling at them

"Great Job guys"Cecilia said as they smiled back

"Yeah and it turned out great in the end"Juleka said as she kissed Kendall on the lips who had a silly grin on his face as his friends laugh

"Yeah and we are a team till the end"Marinette said as Kendall looked at them

"Team nah...a family that is what we are all about. You guys are my family. Salute to Family"Kendall passing them a can of soda

"Salute"They said as they drank and laughed as Kendall took a pic

 **End**

 **In all honesty guys. I had a lot of fun doing this and the last chapter. In all honesty when I made the last chapter I almost cried. Now when I made this chapter I actually cried because I expressed how much they love each other. No matter what happens. I'm thankful you stuck with The Dragonic Army. That's right guys I'm branding all of my followers. You guys are part of an army the Dragonic Army. Anyway don't forget to leave a Review and Follow. This Is Dragonic Signing out**


	9. Halloween Special

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with a Halloween special. I'm also done one for MDAP. So if you're ready let's do this and let's get our monster on. Also guys I want to hear what questions you have. I'm doing a separate story for all characters of my Miraculous story just specify on a Review of a story or just PM on who will answer and from which story. So no more waiting story starts now**

 **Disclaimer: The OC Cecilia,Miraculous and any other person or song does not belong to me they are owned by their respective owners or I just don't own them**

 **Halloween Special:A Headless Horror**

The group was setting up the gym for the Halloween party that was gonna happen soon

"I still can't believe that you convinced the principal to do this Kendall"Marinette said with excitement

"Oh all it took was a couple of persuasive words and I told her I'd be funding the party"Kendall as his classmates looked at him in shock

"How are you gonna find the party?"Nino asked as Kendall raised a eyebrow

"Hello dude I'm a singer and besides I asked an old friend of mine to be the DJ"Kendall said as Alya looked at him

"Boy who did you get to be the DJ?"Alya asked as Kendall smirked

"Oh nothing much just MarshMello"Kendall said as they looked at him in shock

"How did you get him to agree to this?"Adrien asked in shock

"Oh easy he thought me how to mix beats and create my own music"Kendall said as Juleka came up behind him and covered his eyes

"Guess who?"Juleka asked

"Is it my beautiful and sexy girlfriend?"Kendall asked as Juleka blushed how he described and complimented her

"Yes it is but in all honesty I'm not all of the things you said"Juleka said as Kendall looked at her in shock

"Love are you kidding me. You are gorgeous"Kendall said as he kissed her forehead as she blushed

"And you are my gorgeous fashion designer my lovely designer"Adrien said to Marinette who blushed

"Ladies and Gentlemen KenLeka and Adrinette ships have officially set sailed"Alya said as the two couples blushed

"Well let's get back to it then"Kendall said as they went back to what they were doing

 **(Neighborhood)**

A teen dressed as the Headless Horseman were walking down a street holding bags of candy. Around his neck was a Horseman amulet

"I can't believe that I got this much candy. This could last me an entire year"The teen said holding a huge bag of candy before two big teens stopped him

"Hey look James someone who has ton of candy. Why don't we take it"One of the teens said

"Good idea Tom let's do it"James said as they took the bag of candy

"Hey give that back"The teen said

"Oh what Adam?"Tom said pushing Adam town as they left

"I'll show what you'll all see everyone will see what I'm talking about"Adam said in anger

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the box as he turned to the screen

"Ah Halloween. The time where anger despair and other negative emotions come into play. What's this poor guy having his candy taken away. His anger and despair is what will have me in the scary lead"HawkMoth said sending a butterfly

 **(With Adam)**

Adam was walking down the street when the butterfly entered the amulet

"Hello Adam I am HawkMoth do me one favor and we will be able to show these people the true meaning of Halloween"HawkMoth said as Adam smirked

"I accept"Adam said as he turned into a real life Version of the Headless Horseman as his horse came

"Go HollowMan cause havoc and screams on people"HawkMoth said as HollowMan began to take the souls of the people around him

 **(With Team Miraculous)**

Kendall and Adrien were sitting on Kendall's bed playing WWE2k18 as they waited for the girls to come out with their costumes

"What's taking them so long?"Adrien asked

"Oh they usually take longer than most but then again so did we. I mean I'm going as Iron Man and you're going as Superman"Kendall said as the bathroom door opened showing Marinette wearing a Wonder Woman costume and Juleka wearing a Black Widow costume

"What do you think?"Marinette asked the two boys who jaw was already on the floor looking at them

"I think they like it"Juleka said hugging Marinette as the two boys saw this as they fainted as the girls giggled

 **(Few Minutes Later)**

Kendall and Adrien woke up as they saw Juleka and Marinette were wearing their regular clothes

"Glad to see you guys awake"Juleka said with a small giggle as they heard their comms beeped as they looked around and closed the sliding door

"Alright Cecilia you're good"Adrien said

 _"Guys looks like we got a headless horseman case. He's in a neighborhood North of the City. I'm sending the jet as we speak"_ Cecilia said as they nodded

"Copy Cecilia we're on our way"Kendall said as they went out to the balcony as they saw that they were clear

"Ready?"Kendall asked his team and their Kwami partners

"Ready"They said although Plagg said it lazily

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Hero persona as they saw the Jet fly past as they grabbed it and went to the North Neighbourhood

 **(North Neighbourhood)**

They arrived as they saw HollowMan stealing another person's soul

"So cool"Phoenix said as they looked at Phoenix

"Phoenix stay focus"Dragon said as Phoenix nodded as they pulled out their first weapon as HollowMan saw them

"Ah if it isn't Team Miraculous. Why don't we stay and SCREAM"HollowMan shouted as he released a green smoke as they began to look around as it surrounded them

"What the?"Cat Noir asked before they couldn't see each other anymore

 **(With Dragon)**

Dragon looked around and saw that he was alone

"Guys where are you?"Dragon asked as he saw HollowMan as he used his sword as him and HollowMan traded blows as they fell down as he saw that two HollowMan traded blows

"What the unless"Dragon said as he stood up as he called his the Miraculous Crystal

"Miraculous Armor activate"Dragon said as his armor came on as he raised his sword

"Dragon Wind Slash"Dragon shouted as his sword glowed green firing a Wind disrupting the smile as they saw HollowMan was already gone

"He's gone. Let's go back to HQ"Dragon said as they nodded as they went back to HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

They powered down as their Kwami went to the food stash and ate to replenish their energy. They sat at the couches as they looked at each other

"We need to find a way to avoid that smoke. It even penetrated our face plates"Kendall said as Cecilia approached them holding her tablet

"Ok guys I got HollowMan information"Cecilia said as she placed her tablet down as three holo screens were shown in a triangle formation

"His real identity is Adam. He likes to go treat or tricking for some kids at a charity. Due to a couple of teens taking the candy he was gonna give to the kids. He was Akumatized"Cecilia said as they looked at the teen

"I hate it when good people are victimized like that"Kendall said as they nodded

"Now once Akumatized he became better known as HollowMan. A Headless Horseman themed villain. He has the ability to dispense Mirage and Horror Smoke. It makes the victims think their in some sort of Mirage or Horror scenario. The other one is Soul Drainer. It allows him to take the souls and if we don't get it back. They will be lost forever"Cecilia said as they began to think

"How are we gonna avoid this thing? We need to avoid breathing in that smoke of his"Marinette said as Cecilia looked at them

"That is why I have made something that can help you. This Is the new MiraVisor. It allows the person to see in the dark and scan any trail that was left behind. It also allows the person to breathe thought any kind of mist and in space"Cecilia said as they looked at her

"How are we gonna use it?"Adrien asled aa Cecilia smirked at them

"For Kendall and Phoenix it's build on their visor. For Marinette and Adrien just press your ear piece and the visor will appear. Oh also he's in the park right now"Cecilia said as they stood up

"Let's do this. We Don't have time to waste"Juleka said as they nodded as they went to their bikes as their Kwami joined them

"Ready?"Kendall asked them as they nodded

"Ready"They said as they stopped

"IT'S MIRACLE TIME"Kendall shouted as their Kwami floated in front of them

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Hero persona as they hopped on their MiraCycles as they left via portal

 **(Park)**

They arrived as they saw HollowMan walking towards time

"Let's end this"HollowMan said pulling out an axe

"I couldn't agree more"Phoenix said as they pulled out their weapons as they began to exchange blows. HollowMan made smoke out came out as they saw it

"Guys let's use it now"Dragon said as they nodded

"MIRAVISOR ACTIVATE"They shouted as Dragon and Phoenix visor lighter up as Ladybug and Cat Noir gained a Blue Visor as a face mask covered their mouths and nose

"What the. How come you're not affected"HollowMan asked as Team Miraculous continued to attack

After a while. HollowMan was already tired as Dragon pulled out the Miraculous Crystal

"Ladybug why don't you finish it?"Dragon asked as he handed the Crystal to Ladybug

"Gladly. MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL ACTIVATE"Ladybug said as she gained a Armored top and a Ladybug themed Blaster

"Do your worst"HollowMan taunted as Ladybug's Blaster glowed

"MIRACULOUS BLAST"Ladybug shouted as a White beamed fired and hits HollowMan turning him back to Adam with the butterfly being turned back to Normal

"Team that's a Miraculous Win"Dragon said as they left

 **(Halloween Party)**

The party was in full swing as Kendall and the group were sitting on the bleached looking at the party

"I still can't believe you got MarshMello to be the DJ"Juleka said as Kendall with the face mask removed chuckled at them they saw Cecilia wearing a Maleficent costume walking towards them

"Woah great costume"Adrien said as Cecilia smiled

"Thanks. I just found out that my uncle apparently hid the Kwami all over the country. Now I found out where three of the Kwami is. The Bird Kwami is hidden in a passage guy I need to pin point the exact passage way. I found the Snow Leopard Kwami already has a partner. Lastly the Bat Kwami already has a partner but I can't find anything related to them"Cecilia said as they were shocked

"Wait how will we know if we got them all?"Adrien asked as Cecilia showed them a box

"Look at these box. Each one contains a symbol for a Kwami. Ladybug symbol. Cat symbol. Hawk Symbol. Panther Symbol. Lion Symbol. Bee Symbol. Fox Symbol. Whale Symbol. Shark Symbol. Turtle Symbol and the Butterfly Symbol"Cecilia said as they saw a Two symbols in the center

"What are those symbols?"Juleka asked as they looked at it

"Those are the two symbols that power the box. If it isn't there it won't open. The two symbols represent the Moon and Stars. The Moon holds the Dragon symbol and the Stars holds the Phoenix Symbol and we might be in the lead already"Cecilia said as they looked at each other and nodded

 **End**

 **Alright guys thank you guys for reading this chapter. Happy Halloween and don't forget to leave a comment and review. This Is Dragonic Demon signing out**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with new chapters for you all. Now there is a reason I wasn't able to publish this chapter. We went on a week's vacation. I wasn't able to work cause I've been told to relax so yeah. Anyway in this chapter there will be some sort of future story peak**

 **Chapter 6:A Egyptian History**

Kendall and Juleka are inside Kendall's room

"Hey how long do you think before all of this are done?"Kendall asked

"I honestly don't know but I hope whatever happens we will still be together"Juleka said as Kendall nodded then frowned

"I hope so but maybe our future has something planed for both of us"Kendall said as they fell asleep

 **(Kendall's Dream)**

Kendall opened his eyes as he saw Juleka asleep in front of him. He reached out as he gently rubbed her cheek. He smiled as he remembered that special day

Juleka opened her eyes as she saw Kendall smiling

"What are you smiling about?"Juleka asked playfully

"Besides my beautiful wife"Kendall answered as they heard footsteps

"MOM! DAD! Hurry Up we're gonna be late. I can't believe it's happening"A boy with Blonde Hair, a sun kissed ran and cerulean. On his cheeks were three whiskers Mark as a familiar Chinese Dragon and Phoenix made themselves known

"You are excited aren't you"Ryu said

"****** keep a level headed mind. If you don't you might end up doing something you regret"Selene said

"Alright ****** go take a bath. Your mom will get started on breakfast after we get dressed"Kendall said as ****** then he left to take his bath

After Kendall came out of the bath. He now wore black cargo pants. A silver long sleeve shirt. A black hooded cloak without sleeves on the back of it was a gold Dragon Head. On his feet were black combat boots. Tied around his left leg was a silver pouch

"You know that Adrien and Marinette are coming over right"Juleka said as she was dressed in her daily clothes. Her jacket was replaced by a cloak like her husband except with sleeves and she also has on Combat boots. On her right leg was a violet pouch

"I know...still can't believe Adrien proposed to her right before I was able to win the bet"Kendall said

****** came down in clothes. He now has Black cargo pants. A orange shirt on top of which was a cloak like his father except it was a fox head and combat boots

"Ready?"Kendall asked as he nodded as they left as Kendall woke up

 **(Next Day)**

Team Miraculous was fighting Illusionist as they were about to finish this

"Cat Noir care to do the honors?"Dragon asked as he held out the Crystal as Cat Noir took the Crystal

"Gladly Miraculous Crytal activate"Cat Noir said as a metal vest appeared around his chest. A double bladed staff appeared in his hand. The blade was Silver and The staff was black

"CATACROSS"Cat Noir shouted as a he used his spear to drew a cross as it flew to illusionist as it purified him

"Now that's a Catty Win"Cat Noir said as he looked at his teammates who were holding score boards.

Dragon had a 8 while Ladybug had a 8.5 and Phoenix had a 8.3 as Cat Noir looked down

"Oh come on. That was purrfect"Cat Noir pouted

"Dude while cat puns can irate someone"Dragon said as his eye mask remove to show his Silver Eyes.

"Trust me I can get irate by it"Pheonix said as their motorbikes came her eye mask was also off revealing her Copper Eyes

"Yeah it kinda gets on my nerves too. You know I love you Cat but your puns are"Ladybug said as a Rain cloud appeared above Cat Noir's head

"So use it to anger your opponents. After all anger can blind logic"Dragon said wisely as he hopped on his Mirabike as the others did the same

They didn't notice that Ladybug book fell off as they made their way back to HQ. Alya who was there took a picture of Dragon and Phoenix a while ago without their Eye mask. She saw the book as he picks it up

"Hmm...one of them must currently study at my school"Alya said

 **(Next Day:Marinette locker)**

Marinette was looking for her history book when she realized she dropped it yesterday at the battle

"Oh my God. I lost my history"Marinette panicked then Alya came over

"Girl take a look at this"Alya said as she showed Marinette book and The camera picture of Dragon and Phoenix without their Eye mask showing his Silver Eyes and Phoenix copper eyes

"Where did you get that?"Marinette asked

"I found it yesterday. For the picture I took it from yesterday also. So whoever Dragon is has either silver eye contacts or silver eyes Phoenix might have copper lens or eyes and whoever Ladybug is they might be studying here"Alya explained as Kendall and Juleka came over

"Hey guys what are you doing?"Kendall asked as Alya began looking at Kendall and The picture

"Kendall are you Dragon?"Alya asked as Kendall looked confused

"Um...I'm kinda confuse here"Kendall said as Alya showed him the picture

"This Dragon"Alya pointed as Kendall looked at the picture

"Nope"Kendall lied. Alya looked at him and saw no evidence of lies so she believes him. She then looked at Juleka who began to do the same

"I'm not Phoenix"Juleka lied as she began to sweat. Alya looked at her with a small amount of doubt

"Right"Alya said with suspicion as Kendall and Juleka looked at each other worried

"Anyway I'm so close to finding out who are the three members secret identities of Team Miraculous"Alya said as she left as All three teens were beginning to worry

"We gotta find a way to get your book back and get that pic deleted"Kendall said as they left for class

 **(Later:Miraculous HQ)**

The group was resting around the computer as the kwami was on their new upgraded hangout

"So how are we gonna get that picture deleted and get Mari book back?"Adrien asked

"Well I can hack into the phone then delete that picture however for the book you need to get it yourselves"Cecilia said

"I've been meaning to ask but how when did you learn to hack?"Kendall asked

"I learned when I was bored one time and it kinda easy to hack once you get used to it. For example I can hack into Adrien Camera"Cecilia explained as she hacked into Adrien Camera as they saw the pictures Adrien took of Kendall and Juleka

The couple blushed then lowered their heads as the bangs covered their eyes. Adrien slowly walked away as he tried to escape

"Adrien come here"Kendall said as Adrien turned around and saw Kendall and Juleka with a look that said he's dead

"Um...thanks but I'm good here"Adrien said as they began to chase Adrien with their weapons out

 **(With The Kwami)**

Tikki and Ryu were watching their partners chase Adrien around

"I know there were gonna be consequences but wow"Ryu said

"Can't blame them though I mean if you know that someone took pictures wouldn't you be mad"Tikki asked Plagg then saw him Sleeping while holding a Camembert Cheese

"When will that Cat learn how to be more determined?"Selene asked

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

Adrien was standing beside Cecilia slightly bruised while his two teammates glared at him as Marinette stood between them who was still giggling

"Why didn't you help me?"Adrien asked Marintte who just looked at him

"Figured you kinda deserve this for all the time you did something stupid"Marinette said as Adrien looked at Cecilia

"I tried as long as I can to not show these but today events forced my hand"Cecilia said calmly as she was able to delete Kendall photo from Alya phone and website

"Anyway Mari how are you gonna get your book back?"Kendall asked

"Hm...there's a new exhibit at the museum. Maybe I can get it when she's distracted"Marinette said as she called Alya

"We will help by blending these two in and I can watch over you from here"Cecilia said as she gave them their watches which she took when they arrived

"What did you do?"Adrien asked as he puts on the watch

"Oh nothing much just added a cloaking function"Cecilia said

"Okay everything's set. We're going tomorrow"Marinette said as they nodded

 **(Next Day:Museum)**

Kendall who was cloaked was near the entrance. He was looking at a tablet with access to the camera's

 _"Again how come I'm the one who's camouflaged"_ Kendall asked through comms

 _"Cause if Alya sees you then she will get suspicious"_ Adrien replied back as he was camouflage as a janitor with different hair color and eyes

 _"Alright guys they are coming in now so act natural. Remember Kendall will try to get the book while Adrien causes a distraction"_ Cecilia explained

 _"Roger that"_ Both said as they acted with their roles as they saw the best friends enter

"Girls I can't believe that my only lead on who is Dragon and Phoenix is gone"Alya said

"It's alright I mean maybe you can get another one"Marinette encouraged her friend as they approached a Pharaoh exhibit

"Yeah who knows maybe you'll find something that can tie someone to being him and her"Juleka said as Alya looked at her

"How do you know Phoenix was a her?"Alya asked with suspicion as Juleka looked at her nervously

"Oh it was just pretty obvious since her costume was made for a girl"Juleka said as Alya nodded in thought as Juleka thought 'That was close'

They heard fighting as they saw Adrien was arguing about something with a person. Kendall sneaked up behind Alya and grabbed the book

 **(Somewhere in the museum)**

Jalil and his father was looking at a stone tablet with hieroglyphics written on it

"Dad I think the resurrection spell on this tablet might work. Allow me to further examine it"Jalil said as his father looked at him

"Nonsense why would you waste on something so idiotic"His father said as he left not noticing how his son anger began to take over

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at a Heptagon box picture with different symbols. Along those symbols were Ladybug,Cat Noir and Dragon symbols

"Hmm...I must collect all of these Kwami but I must be discreet or else I might be found"HawkMoth said

He went over to the screen as he saw Falil looking at his father with Hate and Anger

"Hmm...Hatred and Anger perfect for my new "Hawkmoth shouted as a Kwami butterfly came then produced a black butterfly as it left

 **(With Jalil)**

Jalil was looking over the tablet as a butterfly came over

"I can give you anything you want. Just do me one favor"HawkMoth said through the butterfly

"I accept"Jalil said as he turned into the Pharaoh

 **(With The Group)**

The group was heading out with Adrien and Kendall still in incognito inside the museum. They heard screaming as they went to check it out

"Bow down to me you mortals. For I will make it like it was my own era again"Pharaoh said as he began to cause havoc

"Alya get out of here"Marinette said as she saw Alya running to the scene

"You got to be kidding me"Juleka said as they chased after her

Kendall and Adrien regrouped with Marinette and Juleka as Tikki,Ryu, Selena and Plagg were by there sides their comms beeped as they saw Cecilia

"Guys good news I just talked to my uncle. I was able to get cleared for your new transformation code. Just say Miraculous Form except when your own then you have to use your separate call transformation"Cecilia explained

"Okay got ya"Kendall said as they he looks over to his two teammates

"Ready?"Kendall asked

"Ready"Both said

"RYU"Kendall shouted as Ryu went in front of the amulet

"TIKKI"Marinette shouted as Tikki went to one of the necklaces

"PLAGG"Adrien shouted then saw Plagg asleep which he grabbed and placed him on the ring which woke Plagg up as he floated over it.

"SELENE"Juleka shouted as Selene went in front of the necklace

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Hero Forms.

They went to the fight. They saw Pharaoh going to the tablet

"He's going after the tablet"Cat Noir said

"LadyBug go after the tablet. Cat Noir and Phoenix let's do this"Dragon said as Cat Noir pulled out his spear and Dragon pulled out his sword along with Phoenix

They began fighting Pharaoh as Ladybug went to the tablet and picked it up

 _"Cecilia I need you to teleport this out of here"_ Ladybug said through the earpiece

 _"Got ya"_ Cecilia replied as the tablet was gone as Ladybug joined the fight

"Glad you made it"Cat Noir said as they charged at Pharaoh.

After they fought Pharaoh he seemed to be weak as Cecilia called them

 _"Guys I got a new weapon for you to test out. Here it is"_ Cecilia said as a silver Dragon Head key fell in Dragon hand

"A Key?"Dragon asked confused

 _"Insert it into the Purifier Canon"_ Cecilia said as they combined their weapons into the Canon as Dragon inserted the key as it changes

The Spear went back into its original form. The daggers connected below the spear head as the Shuriken was on top. The Scythe blade connected to the spear head as the staff attacked to the spear staff

"Woah"Ladybug said astonished

 _"Meet the Pure Sword."_ Cecilia said as she went off

Dragon held the sword upward as Ladybug puts her hand in Dragon left shoulder while Cat Noir puts his hand in Dragon right shoulder. Phoenix the puts her hand on Ladybug shoulder

"Let's do this."Dragon said as he made a circle using the spear then turned it as he slashed down as it connected with Pharaoh.

"Game Set Match"Dragon said as Pharaoh turned back into Jalil as they heard sirens.

"Time to go"Ladybug said as they preset their watches to teleport them. After a few seconds they were gone.

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The teens were laughing as they went over to a smiling Cecilia

"That sword was amazing"Kendall said as he looked at the key

"Good cause I just talked to my uncle. Apparently he couldn't risk the Kwami with him cause of the HawkMoth finds him then he can take them."Cecilia said as they teens looked at each other

"Wait so where are they now?"Marinette asked

"My uncle said that the Kwami was instructed to find someone good Like you guys except they must be kept inside the box. So the box has a barrier that can determine if the person is good or not. So we need to find them before anything else happens"Cecilia explained as the teens nodded

"Speaking of which. I haven't seen a Pharaoh since the Egyptian Era"Tikki said

"How many Ladybugs were there?"Marinette asked

"It dates back over 5000 years ago. Marinette is the most latest

"Ryu how bout you?"Kendall asked

"There has only been record of a Dragon Miraculous holder. I can't remember when though"Ryu said as Adrien was about to ask Plagg but saw him asleep

"Selene?"Juleka asked her Kwami

"I had only one Kwami around the same time as Ryu"Selene said as they began to think. How many Kwami can be found.

 **End**

 **Hey guys Dragonic here. Now you heard there will be 4 new Miraculous holder's in this story. So the first three new reviews will submit their OC. So far I got two people who have filled in two spots**

 **1st Spot:PinkSakura271 who OC is Cecilia**

 **2nd Spot:UnicornSecrets**

 **So the question is now. Who will fill in the last two spots. So see you guys in the next chapter**

 **Behind The Scenes**

 **Cameraman:And...cut that's a wrap people**

 **Dragonic turned to the cast of the story**

 **Dragonic:Take five people**

 **Kendall was sitting with Juleka with a arm over her shoulder as Adrien sat down beside them as he had an arm around Marinette's shoulder**

 **Kendall:That was exhausting. So what's the next scene**

 **Adrien pulls out a script as Ryu,Tikki,Selene and Plagg were asleep**

 **Adrien:Okay we're going to a library**

 **Kendall:Really anything else?**

 **Adrien flipped through several pages**

 **Adrien:oohh looks like there will be a new member of The team in chapter**

 **Dragonic came rushing back in**

 **Dragonic:Guys the camera is still on**

 **The cast looked shocked as Dragonic puts a sign with A Chibi Ryu saying Technical Issues**

 **Dragonic:Who left the camera on come over here and get fired**

 **End**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with a another chapter. Now we will learn more about what powers does the Dragon Kwami and how the other Kwami can be found posses.**

 **Also I got a challenge for any person that accepts. The challenge is that you create a reading story of this story. So guys once you posted the first chapter PM me. So without further let's do this.**

 **Chapter 10:A Librarian Silencer**

Kendall was in his room sleeping while Juleka was laying her head on Kendall's chest with her arms around him as both teens slept peacefully.

 **(Kendall's Room)**

Kendall was in a Silver Void. He looked around as he saw Ryu

"Why are we here?"Kendall asked Ryu

"I don't know"Ryu replied as Master Fu appeared in front of them

"Greetings Kendall and Ryu"Master Fu

"Who are you?"Kendall asked Master Fu

"I am Master Fu"Master Fu introduced himself

"Master Fu why are you here in my dreams?"Kendall asked him

"Kendall the reason that I'm here is because you need to find the Kwami before HawkMoth realizes that I do not have them anymore"Master Fu explained

"Alright but how are we gonna stop him if he shows up"Kendall asked

"You see the Dragon Kwami has a secondary form above the regular transformation called Sentinel Mode"Master Fu explained

"Sentinel Mode. You mean we didn't reach our full potential form"Kendall said as he pointed to Ryu and Himself

"Yes Kendall. All Kwami has a Secondary form but none of them compare to the Dragon Kwami. While The Ladybug and The Black Cat Kwami has a Power Burst yours is more powerful"Master Fu explained

"Okay but how are we gonna find the other Kwami?"Kendall asked

"You already have the Key but two more keys are locked while the others will be shown when you find them"Master Fu explained as he left leaving Kendall and Ryu confused

 **(Next Day:Library)**

The Kwami Holder's were heading to the local library because Cecilia asked if they could help which they agreed

"I wonder if they have any Greek Or Roman Mythology Book"Kendall wondered

"I'm not sure maybe we can ask Cecilia's Aunt if they have any"Adrien said

"Anyway we're here"Marinette said as they saw the library.

"Wow this place looks great"Kendall complimented as they entered and saw Cecilia

"Guys you made it"Cecilia said turning to them

"Yeah we figured we could help"Adrien said with a smile causing Cecilia to smile widely

Kendall whispered something into Juleka ear as he looked at both Adrien and Marinette

"We should help them get feel closer"Kendall whispered as Juleka nodded

"Yeah besides maybe we could have some alone time"Juleka whispered back with a smirk as Kendall felt a chill run up his spine

"What are you guys whispering about?"Marinette asked confused

"Oh...nothing much just talking about a date later"Kendall lied as they nodded

Just then a woman with Waist long caramel brown hair in a ponytail. Lavender purple eyes. Complexion white as snow.

She was wearing A grey long sleeve blazer over a pink blouse & grey pencil knee length skirt with 2-inch pink heels.

"Guys meet my Aunt Luna Mew. Aunt Luna this are my friends Kendall"Cecilia introduced Kendall who waved

"Juleka Kendall's Girlfriend"Cecilia then introduced Juleka who blushed when Cecilia mentioned her relationship

"This Is Adrien"Cecilia said introducing Adrien who smiled

"And this is his girlfriend Marinette"Cecilia said introducing Marinette who waved at her with a smile

"Ah...So this are your friends you keep talking about"Luna said as the holders grinned. Kendall noticed a Pink Rose Ring on Luna finger

"Cool Ring"Kendall said as Luna looked at it

"Yes my niece here face it to me"Luna said as Cecilia smiled as they headed in the library

"So this library has tons of book. Ranging from Novels To Mythology books"Luna said which cause Kendall eyes to light up

They then went over to a stack of books as they saw it was mostly fiction and mythology and science books

"I need you guys to sort these books. I need two on these Mythology Books. Two on these Fiction books"Luna said

"Ok me and Juleka will take the Mythology Books. Adrien and Marinette will take the Fiction Books"Kendall said as he and Marinette grabbed the Mythology Books as they left.

Adrien and Cecilia began to take the books. One book dropped on the floor as Adrien and Marinette reached for it causing their hands to touch which they blushed as Adrien tooked the book.

"Okay where are we going next"Adrien asked as Marinette led them to the Fiction Section as Cecilia shook her head with a sigh

"Thank God they are going to the Fiction Section"Cecilia said as she left for the Science Section

 **(Mythology Section)**

Kendall and Marinette were putting books back in their places. Kendall turned to Juleka looking into her Copper Eyes as he smiled

"What are you smiling about Ken?"Juleka asked

"Just thinking They after all these years we're finally together"Kendall answered as Juleka kissed him on the lips.

"I must be the most luckiest girl on the earth for having a Famous and Caring Boyfriend"Juleka said

"Do you like me cause I'm famous?"Kendall asked

"Nope cause I fell in love with you before you became famous. Now though that's just a bonus"Juleka said as Kendall smiled.

"I wonder what Marinette and Adrien are doing?"Kendall wondered

 **(Fiction Section)**

Adrien and Marinette were rearranging the books back in their proper shells

Adrien was looking at Marinette planning on how to tell her he truly and deeply loves her while he keeps putting the books back

'Come on Adrien you are freaking Cat Noir you can tell her you love her'Adrien thought

Marinette was looking at Adrien hopping he loves her like she loves him

'Does he love me as much as I love him cause I want to know'Marinette thought as Adrien approached her

"Marinette I want to tell you something"Adrien said

"What is it?"Marinette asked

"I Love You Marinette more than anything in the world. You are the light of my life. My beautiful Ladybug"Adrien confessed while holding Marinette hand

"I Love You Just as much my favorite Cat"Marinette answered back as she kissed him.

 **(Back With Luna)**

Luna was checking books that have been checked out and when it is due. Then she looked at one of the tables and saw teens laughing and talking loudly

She went over to the table as the teens looked at her

"Excuse me but please be Silent or talk normally or quietly"Luna said then the Teens laughed

"Sorry but you can't tell us what to do"The teen said which caused Luna to get Angry and Upset

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the picture of the box then turned to the picture of Dragon,Ladybug and Cat Noir

"I must get there Kwami then find out where the other one's are"HawkMoth said then saw Luna on the screen

"Anger and Sadness perfect"HawkMoth said as a butterfly landed in his hand which turned into a Akuma as it left

 **(With Luna)**

Luna was back at her desk glaring at the teens. Then the butterfly came as it stop in front of her

"I can give you any wish you want. Just do me one favor"HawkMoth said

"I accept"Luna said as she turned into a woman with A floor length white dress with long sleeves. The dress has "quite, focus & reading" in black stitching all over it. Her eyes turn a mesmerizing pink, hair turns ink black straight. She is bare foot, the mask is ink black.

She went over to the teens as they looked at her

"Can we help you?"A teen asked as the Akumatized Luna smiled

"Yes my name is Lady Definizer and you can be Silent"Lady Definizer said as she screamed which sent the teens outside

 **(With Cecilia)**

Cecilia was arranging books as she heard her tablet beeped as she looked at it

"Someone been Akumatized. I better call the others"Cecilia said as she began to press some button on her tablet

 **(With Kendall and Juleka)**

Kendall and Juleka were making out when their comms beeped as they checked and saw Cecilia

 _"Guys someone been Akumatized. You better transform now cause I'll be teleporting you Guys to the battle"_ Cecilia said as Kendall and Juleka nodded

"Ready?"Kendall asked

"Ready"Juleka responded

"SELENE"Juleka shouted

"RYU"Kendall shouted

"MIRACULOUS FORM"Both teens shouted as they transformed into Phoenix and Dragon as they were teleported to the battle

 **(With Marinette and Adrien)**

Adrien and Marinette were placing the books when their comms beeped as they checked and saw Cecilia

 _"Guys someone been Akumatized. You better transform now cause I'll be teleporting you Guys to the battle"_ Cecilia said as Adrien and Marinette nodded

"Ready?"Marinette asked

"Ready"Adrien responded

"TIKKI"Juleka shouted

"PLAGG"Adrien shouted

"MIRACULOUS FORM"Both teens shouted as they transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir as they were teleported to the battle

 **(Outside of Library)**

Dragon, Phoenix, Ladybug and Cat Noir saw Lady Definizer as Ladybug and Cat Noir pulled out their weapons and were about to charge

"Wait"Dragon stopped them

"What is it?"Cat Noir asked

"Something seems wrong here"Phoenix said

"Phoenix is right. Cat Noir use your shades"Dragon said as Cat Noir putts on the shades as info came up from the scan of Lady Definizer

Name:Luna Mew

Occupation:Librarian

"No way it's Cecilia Aunt"Adrien said as Ladybug was shocked

"Then we gotta finish this quick"Ladybug said as Lady Definizer turned to them

"You be Silent"Lady Definizer said as she screamed a ear piecing scream

The holder's were sent on their knees as they covered their ears

"My ears"Ladybug said as Dragon touched the ground with his sword

"DRAGO SHIELD"Dragon shouted as a barrier covered them from the noise

"Thanks"His teammates thanked him as he turned to them

"Don't thank me yet. We still gotta defeat her"Dragon said as he began to think.

"We gotta finish this but how"Cat Noir questioned

"I got a Idea but I need time for it to work"Dragon said as Cecilia called

 _"Guys I modified some earplugs that can block out Lady Definizer scream"_ Cecilia said as she teleported in four pair of Black earplugs

"Thanks this could help us execute our plan"Dragon said as his and Phoenix helmet ear port opened as he and Phoenix puts it in their ear plugs

 _"No problem just promise me you won't hurt my Aunt to much"_ Cecilia said as they nodded

"Let's do this"Ladybug said as the shield lowered as they charged while Dragon kneeled down with his sword

 _ **"Kendall concentrate and find that center of balance"**_ Ryu telepathically said

 _ **"I know but it takes time to charge"**_ Dragon responded

After a while of fighting Lady Definizer. Phoenix, Ladybug and Cat Noir began to feel tired

"Dragon done yet?"Cat Noir asked

"A little more"Dragon said

"Dragon we can't hold her off any longer"Ladybug said as Dragon looked up

"Only a little more"Dragon said as Phoenix kneel beside him

"Any time will be good Dragon"Phoenix said as Dragon Visor glowed

"Ready get out of the way"Dragon said as they jumped behind Dragon as he drew a Crescent Moon with his blade then turned it

"CRESCENT DRAGON SLASH"Dragon shouted as a Crescent Blade launched and purified the ring and Cecilia Aunt

"That was great"Cat Noir said as Dragon collapsed on one knee

"Thanks"Dragon said

 **(Later: Miraculous HQ)**

The group was relaxing after The battle then Kendall called the group

"Guys I got something to tell you. Master Fu visited my dream"Kendall said

"Wait what"Cecilia said as Kendall pulled out the Dragon Let

"Yeah and he told me a riddle. I figured out this key can unlock the location of The Ladybug Key and The Cat Noir Key"Kendall said as a box floated over and landed in front of them

"Okay not that's freaky"Marinette said as Kendall inserted the key as it opened

Inside the box was the Phoenix, Ladybug and Cat Noir keys and a disc

"The keys"Cat Noir said in amazement

Cecilia grabbed the disc and inserted it into the computer as it showed a map with Red Dots

"Guys I think we just got a advantage"Cecilia said

 **End**

 **Guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully one of you will accept the challenge. Don't forget to leave a Review and Follow This Story. Until then I will see you in the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Dragonic here with new chapters. Now guys I have a three part arc planned for the next couple of chapters which kinda took me a couple of days to plan. So guys are you ready. Also guys I included a small trailer for a upcoming chapter. Four trailers and the person who can answer the question at the end of the chapter. I will tell how many parts and which chapter will feature it. So here You go**

 _ **An alarm was beeping as a hand pressed it as it revealed Silver Eyes being opened as the person stood up**_

 _ **"Alright Ryu let's go"The Person said as he saw Ryu was nowhere to be found as he saw he was in his old room**_

 _ **"Why am I in my old room?"The Person asked**_

 _ **A Dragonic Demon Productions**_

 _ **The Person was now heading downstairs as his mom saw him**_

 _ **"Kendall sit down"His Mom said as Kendall sat down as his Dad looked at him**_

 _ **"So Kendall you gonna head to the studio?"His Dad asked**_

 _ **"Yeah I am"Kendall said as they ate as his Mom looked at him**_

 _ **"Ken why don't you take a day off after all it's been Two Years since you Debut"His Mom suggested as Kendall rolled his eyes as stood up as he went to a table as he grabbed his helmet**_

 _ **"I worked too hard Mom you know that. I wanted to be a singer when I was a kid when I met my Idol and I'm not stopping now"Kendall said chuckling**_

 ** _What If One Choice Changed Everything_**

 ** _"Yes I remember you were also obsessed with Dragons that's why you play Dragon Games on the Computer back then"His Mom said as Kendall blushed embarassed_**

 ** _"As Much as I want to stay and listen to you guys being parents. I gotta head out"Kendall said heading towards the Garage_**

 ** _"Why did you buy small Dirt Bike when he was a kid?"His Mom asked his Dad_**

 ** _"I figured he may need something if we go to the Mountains. I didn't realize he would prefer riding a motorbike now"His Dad said as his Mom sighed_**

 ** _"If He gets in a accident it's all your fault"His Mom said  
_**

 _ **What If The Life You Knew You Lived Was All Just A Lie**_

 _ **Kendall stopped at the studio as he removed his helmet as he began to think**_

 _ **'Why am I back in L.A. Where's Ryu? Where is the Team? and Where's Juleka?'Kendall thought to himself as he went inside**_

 _ **Everything That Happened Was It Just a Lie? A Dream?**_

 _ **Kendall now sitting in his room as he turned on the news and saw that in Paris Ladybug and Cat Noir just stopped another Akuma**_

 _ **"I need to head there maybe I can find some answers"Kendall whispered to himself**_

 _ **An Adventure As A Person Tries To Find Out What Happened**_

 _ **Kendall now standing in Paris as People were running as Kendall went opposite to were they are running**_

 _ **A Journey To Regain What Was Lost**_

 _ **Kendall now standing on the balcony of the Eiffel Tower as he looked over Paris**_

 _ **Lost Memories Shall Be Found**_

 _ **Kendall now standing in a cave as a orb glowed in the middle**_

 _ **"Come to me Dragon"The Orb spoke as Kendall stepped forward**_

 _ **A Hero Finds His Life Against The Edge**_

 _ **Kendall now using his bike to get away from two People chasing him as he avoided any cars**_

 _ **A Hero Turned Villain**_

 _ **Kendall now on his back as a sword was held against his neck as he looked up and saw two armored figures**_

 _ **"It's over"One of the Figures said in a feminine voice**_

 _ **"Just give it up and this will end quickly"The Second Figure said as it revealed two people**_

 _ **"Phoenix, Hawk"Kendall whispered**_

 _ **Will You Stand To Defend?**_

 _ **Shows Team Miraculous now standing with Kendall now using his new armor as they looked at the Army in front of them**_

 _ **Or Will You Fall?**_

 _ **Shows A Figure On Top Of Paris laughing maniacally**_

 _ **"PARIS IS MINE"The Figure shouted laughing**_

 _ **Save**_

 _ **Kendall and The Figure was shown fighting on top of the Tower**_

 _ **Your**_

 _ **Kendall was holding to Juleka as Explosions were happening as her hand was starting to slip**_

 _ **Freedom**_

 _ **Kendall was looking at a screen as it showed Master Fu**_

 _ **"Save Paris *static* Do Not Let *static* Win. Heroes *static* You are *static* our last hope"Master Fu said as the screen turned black**_

 _ **Miraculous Dragon and Phoenix:The Battle For Paris**_

 **So guys hopped you enjoyed that Trailer. Three more to go so let's do this**

 **Disclaimer:Any song I used belong to their rightful artist and owners**

 **Chapter 11:A Lady Wi-Fi Connection**

Kendall was practicing his new guitar by the gate. It was black in color with a Silver Chinese Dragon on a side. Alya and Marinette along with his two friends and girlfriend approached them as they sat on the stairs

"Guys I am out to find who is Ladybug and Phoenix. I have a hunch who's Cat Noir and Dragon is I just need the right proof"Alya said not noticing the worried looks of Kendall and Adrien.

"That's great"Kendall said

"Well I'm off. See you guys in class"Alya said as she left

"I gotta go too. I need to grab some stuff from my locker"Nino said as he left leaving the Miraculous team alone. Kendall,Marinette,Juleka and Adrien looked at each other with worried expressions

"I'm worried guys. Alya might have the determination but she's using it for the wrong situation she might get in trouble"Kendall said

"Yeah. One move can mean a lot of bad things"Adrien said as Marinette decided to change the topic

"Kendall when did you get a guitar?"Marinette asked

"Oh this. I had it since yesterday. I got a call to perform at a event here in school. So I figured I start practicing since it's in two or three days"Kendall said

"You mean the same contest that will feature the person to perform at a future event?"Juleka asked as Kendall nodded

"Oh cool. Anyway we should probably go in. School about to start"Adrien said as they entered the school

 **(During Break)**

Alya was walking to her next class when she saw Chloe locker opened. She looked inside and saw Ladybug Mask and Yoyo

'OMG. Chloe is Ladybug. I gotta take a picture for proof'Alya though as she took out her camera and was about to take a picture when Chloe arrived

"What are you doing?"Chloe asked rudely

"Chloe you're Ladybug and I just gotta take a picture to expose you"Alya said

"You do realize what you are doing is invading my privacy"Chloe said

Alya was about to retort when the Principal arrived

"Good Morning Girls what is going on here"The Principal asked

"Alya here was invading my personal privacy"Chloe said

"Alya is this true?"The Principal asked

"Yes but"Alya was interrupted by the Principal

"No buts you are suspended for three days"The Principal said as Chloe smiled smugly

Alya looked down on sadness as she went to the door to leave the School as Kendall and Juleka approached her

"What's going on?"Kendall asked

"I got suspended"Alya said

"What why?"Juleka asked

"I got caught looking in Chloe locker"Alya said

"Why would you look in her locker?"Kendall asked curiosity taking over him

"I found Ladybug Mask and Yoyo"Alya said as Kendall and Juleka looked at each other with nervousness

"Maybe she was just a fan"Kendall suggested

"No she must be Ladybug. I'm sure of it"Alya declared as she left

"I'm worried. This goal of hers may make her a perfect target for HawkMoth"Kendall said

"Ken don't worry she'll be safe"Juleka assured her

"Yeah. Speaking of which the Talent Show is apparently a duet so..."Kendall trailed off

"So...you want me to be your partner. I don't know"Juleka said

"Hey don't be nervous you've got a beautiful voice"Kendall said remembering when they sang

"You think so"Juleka asked

"I know so"Kendall said as they left for their next class

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the box then at the map he was able to create with his Kwami knowledge

"I can't pin point any of the location without a key. The Butterfly key is still hidden"HawkMoth said

He went over to a screen as he saw Alya

"Hm...Anger and Disdain perfect"He said as a Akuma Butterfly landed on his hand "Go"

The butterfly left as it headed to Alya

 **(With Alya)**

"I can't believe I got suspended just for taking Proof of Chloe being Ladybug"Alya said frustrated. The Akami Butterfly landed in her hand as Alya looked at it

"I can grant you anything you want just do me one favor"HawkMoth said

"I accept"Alya said as she turned into Lady Wi-Fi as she went to Chloe apartment

 **(Auditorium Dressing Room)**

Kendall was waiting for Marinette to get dress so he can see what dress she was going to wear. He already wore a hoodie and black jeans. He was Just waiting for Juleka to come out

"You done yet?"Kendall asked

"Yeah hang on"Juleka said as she stepped out in a beautiful black dress that stops at her knees. Kendall stated at her with a massive blush

"What do you think?"Juleka asked

"Beautiful"Kendall said as Juleka blushed

"Thanks"Juleka said as their comms went off. They went to a secluded corner as Kendall pressed the comms on

"This Is Kendall. Cecilia what's up"Kendall asked

 _"Kendall there's a new akumatized villain. Hold on Scanners just finished the scan. It's Alya"_ Cecilia said

"Wait what!?"Juleka asked surprised

"Okay. Any suggestions on how we can stop her?"Kendall asked

 _"Well I searched the archives for any info on those keys. Apparently you can unlock a new form with something. It's locked in a box. Maybe one of the two boxes that arrived"_ Cecilia explained

"Copy that. Me and Juleka are on our way"Kendall said as they headed in a alley after Marinette got dressed in her regular clothes

"So what's the problem?"Ryu asked

"Alya got Akumatized"Kendall said

"I heard about the new mode. Remember the keys are based on teamwork. One mistake and it can go wrong"Selene said as they nodded

Kendall grabbed his amulet and held it in his hands as Juleka looks at Kendall

"Something the matter?"Juleka asked

"Oh it's just that. Well it's just that I remembered everything that happened. It's feels like it's a dream that I don't want to wake up from"Kendall said

Juleka kissed him as she wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his own arms around her waist. They separated as Kendall looked into her Copper Eyes as she looks into his Silver Eyes

"Now is this a dream love?"Juleka asked

"Nope. I Love You Jules. Now let's do this"Kendall said.

Kendall and Juleka looked at their partners with determined looks

"Ready?"Kendall asked as Ryu floated in front of him

"Ready"Juleka said as Selene floated in front of her

"MIRACULOUS FORM"Both teens shouted as they transformed into Phoenix and Dragon as their bikes came.

"Let's go"Dragon said as they rode to Chloe apartment they met up with Cat Noir and Ladybug

"Glad you can make it"Dragon teased

"Yeah got stuck in traffic"Cat Noir fired back

"Had fun making out?"Phoenix teased as Ladybug blushed

"Oh shut up"Ladybug said blushing as both teens laughed

They arrived at Chloe apartment as they saw Lady Wi-Fi tearing apart

"I need evidence that Chloe is Ladybug"Lady Wi-Fi said as she saw them

"Alya calm down. You've been Akumatized. We can help you"Dragon said calmly

"I don't need your help. I will find evidence that you Ladybug is Chloe"Alya said as Ladybug looked at her

"Do I look like I have blond hair"Ladybug said leaving Lady Wi-Fi stunned

"No but I will find out who you are"Lady Wi-Fi said as she left

"We got to stop her"Ladybug said

"The question is though. Where is she?"Juleka asked as their comms beeped

"Cecilia what's up?"Dragon asked

 _"Just want you to know that Lady Wi-Fi has moved to the Communication Center"_ Cecilia said as they hopped on their bikes. Unknown to them that Chloe has just arrived

"MY APARTMENT!"Chloe screamed which caused Dragon to snicker

 **(Communication Center)**

Team Miraculous arrived as they saw Lady Wi-Fi. She was using the Power Plant to strengthen her powers.

"You have got to be kidding me"Cat Noir said as they felt the earth shake

"What the"Ladybug questioned as they saw a Signal Tower Monster with sparks of Electricity

"Meet my new ST Monster. Now go"Lady Wi-Fi said as Thunder charged as they dodged

"How can we defeat him"Dragon asked before they heard their comms ring

 _"Guys I got something for you. It should be there now"_ Cecilia said as a Morpher landed in front of them.

There was three in total. It was rectangle in shape. On one end there a M. On The other there was a semi circle there was a key hole beneath the circle.

 _"Guys these morphers has your new mode. According to the note it apparently holds your master mode it is just below the Sentinel level. Bad news is that you can only last in these mode a quarter in your Regular Mode. So we need to use it as a last resort"_ Cecilia said

"Gotcha. Let's do it guys"Dragon said as they strapped the mothers on their wrists and pull out their keys

"MASTER MODE ACTIVATE"All four shouted as they inserted the keys into the morphers.

Each gained a Cloak with Sleeves in their respective colors. On the back was a Silver M. A helmet covered Ladybug and Adrien Face in their respective colors.

Their respective weapons appeared in front of them. Dragon had a Dual Pistol. Cat Noir had a Trident. Ladybug had a Bow and Phoenix had two machetes

"Dragon Pistols"Dragon said holding the Pistols

"Cat Trident"Cat Noir said spinning the trident

"Ladybug Bow"Ladybug said aiming the bow

"Phoenix Choppers"Phoenix said holding the two Machetes in front of her

"Let's do this"Dragon said as he and Ladybug fired their weapons. Cat Noir charged as they began to fight. After a while they defeated the monster and saw Lady Wi-Fi was about to leave

"I found out where you live Ladybug. Now time to find out who you are"Lady Wi-Fi said

"We gotta stop her now"Ladybug said as they combined their weapons

Dragon two pistols came together. The side that were inside we're opened up forming a flat bed. Cat Noir trident staff folded into two as the head moved on top. Ladybug bow attached to the front forming the complete weapon as Phoenix Machete attached on top forming a launcher

"MASTER CROSSBOW"All Four shouted as they took their positions. The Crossbow locked onto Lady Wi-Fi

"Locked On. FIRE!"Dragon shouted as Lady Wi-Fi turned back into Alya which Cat Noir caught in his arms to prevent Alya hitting the ground.

"That was a Miraculous Win"Dragon said

 **(Later:Talent Show)**

Kendall was Holding his guitar as he stood in front of the mic. He now wore a Silver Hoodie and Black Jeans. He spoke into the Mic

"Hope you guys enjoy this song"Kendall said as he began playing the guitar

 **(AN:This song is Everything Has Changed since I thought it will be a good song. Before I forget here is the legend.** _Juleka Singing._ **Kendall singing.** _ **Both singing**_ **)**

Juleka came out wearing her dress as she began to strum her guitar and sing

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

 _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like_

Juleka stood in front of the mic as both teens looked at each other

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Juleka did want to know Kendall better since they've been separated for a couple of years Kendall thought the same as he joined in the song

 _ **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

 _ **I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

 _ **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_

 _ **And your eyes look like coming home**_

 _ **All I know is a simple name**_

 _ **Everything has changed**_

 _ **All I know is you held the door**_

 _ **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

 _ **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

Kendall then began to strum again as he smiled at Juleka who smiled back looking at him with Adoration and love

 **And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

 **And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

Kendall thought of the lyrics and now he thought about it. He would gladly open himself up to Juleka more than he already did

 **And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

 **The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

 **Taking flight, making me feel right like**

Kendall always felt nervous but didn't show it. He just wished that after this. Both him and Juleka will always feel the same way about him as both then began to sing

 _ **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

 _ **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

 _ **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

 _ **I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

 _ **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_

 _ **And your eyes look like coming home**_

 _ **All I know is a simple name**_

 _ **Everything has changed**_

 _ **All I know is you held the door**_

 _ **And you'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

 _ **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

 _ **Come back and tell me why**_

 _ **I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **And meet me there tonight**_

 _ **And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**_

Both teens remembered how much they kissed each other. They just wished they could always sneak out and meet each other.

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _ **All I know is we said, "Hello."**_

 _ **And your eyes look like coming home**_

 _ **All I know is a simple name**_

 _ **Everything has changed**_

 _ **All I know is you held the door**_

 _ **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

 _ **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

 _All I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _So dust off your highest hopes_

 _All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

 _All I know is a new found grace_

 _All my days I'll know your face_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

They kissed as the crowd clapped and cheered. Both teens pulled apart as they smiled unknown to them that fate had a cruel plan in action

 **End**

 **The questioned is now. What fate does our favorite couple have installed for them. Will they be able to overcome them or lose everything. Until next time Follow and Leave a Review. Dragonic Demon signing out**

 **Random MD &P Fact:Juleka was originally supposed to obtain the Bat Kwami however much discussion thought it would be better to have her partner up With the Phoenix Kwami. The armor she has was originally supposed to look like the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger but it was changed to Kamen Rider Siren armor since it was better themed **

**Also here is the question. Where do you think Kendall is?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here. School here is starting up soon. So updates may be slower than usual. Also I left a couple of Easter Eggs in the last chapter also in any future chapter I will post. Now not all chapters will contain them. So if you see a Easter Egg be sure to post it in the Review. So let's do this**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Miraculous or any OC except Kendall, Ryu and Selene in any way or form they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 12:The Past Test Pt.1**

Kendall and Juleka were snuggling on Kendall's bed and were watching a The Amazing Spider-Man 2 on Netflix Right now they were watching the final scene. Juleka head was resting on Kendall's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her

"I love the fact that in the end. Peter went back to being Spider-Man even though he was devastated since he thought he was the reason Gwen died"Juleka said as Kendall nodded

"Yeah I gotta agree with you there. If Gwen survived though they would have had a Future together. I was actually glad that Gwen's speech made Peter move on and be Spider-Man again"Kendall said as they fell into silence as Juleka looked at Kendall.

"Kendall if I die will you continue to defend Paris?"Juleka asked Kendall who looked at her in shock as he gulped

"I...I don't know if I can. Like Peter you've been there for me ever since we revealed our identity to each other. I don't know if I can go on especially since you'll be gone from my life"Kendall said sadly as Juleka sighed

"I can't really say I blame you. I'll feel the same way if you died"Juleka said as they snuggled as the new Spider-Man homecoming movie started

 **(Paris Airport)**

A Plane landed as a Figure was shown getting down as he removed the sunglasses that was covering his Gray Eyes.

"I'm Here Paris. Now where are you Juleka?"The Figure asked walking off.

 **(With Team Miraculous)**

The Members of Team Miraculous were hanging out with their Friends at the Mall. They were each holding a Smoothie from the new open Smoothie Stand.

"Still can't believe there's a new Smoothie Stand that just opened up"Kendall said grinning sipping on his Mango-Banana Smoothie.

"I know right. They even have a PopCorn Smoothie"Nino said sipping on his Popcorn Smoothie as the others were looking at him dryly

"Out of 250 kinds of Flavors. You chose the one your obsessed with"Rose said dryly to Nino who pouted as Adrien looked at Rose

"Hey lay off Nino. He can't help himself"Adrien answered back as Nino smiled at Adrien in thanks

"Yeah besides we're all friends here. Also you know he can't help it if he's obsessed with Popcorn"Kendall added as they laughed as Nino pouted at Kendall who looked at him smiling

"You know I'm just messing with you man"Kendall said as Nino smiled back

"I know"Nino said as they fist bumped as Alya looked at Kendall curiously

"Kendall sometimes I wonder how did you become a Singer?"Alya asked the blonde singer who chuckled

"Well I kinda became a Singer ever since I met my Idol when I was a 13 or 14. I was just starting out then. I thought off giving up and just become an IT after my first year. I just didn't have that passion I had when I was kid back then"Kendall explained thinking to back then

"So what made you continue?"Adrien asked his fellow Celebrity

"I met my Idol"Kendall simply said to them as they looked at him confused

"Who is your Idol?"Rose asked her best friend's Boyfriend

"Kendall Schmidt. I met him when I was just walking around in L.A. trying to decide between giving up on my career or continue with it. I accidentally bumped into him"Kendall explained as Marinette giggled at him

"Not the best way to meet your Idol huh?"Marinette teased him as their others giggled and chuckled at the embarrassed blonde singer

"Yeah. Anyway after I apologized I realized who he was. I was so embarrassed that I just wanted to head back home but then he talked to me"Kendall said remembering when he let his Idol

 **(AN:Alright guys in this flashback. Kendall Schmidt is Kendall and Kendall Taylor Jackson will be Ken)**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kendall was looking at he Silver Eyed teen as Ken rubbed his arm nervousness on his face obvious._

 _"Sorry for bumping into you "Ken apologized with nervousness_

 _"It's fine and call me Kendall. What's your name?"Kendall asked the teen_

 _"Kendall Taylor Jackson"Ken introduced himself shyly as Kendall smiled_

 _"Well great to meet you Kendall but I'll call you Ken for short if it's fine with you?"Kendall asked the shorter blonde who nodded_

 _"It's fine"Ken mumbled as they walked in silence_

 _"So what's your dream Ken?"Kendall asked Ken_

 _"I'm actually living it. I'm a Singer right now"Ken said as Kendall looked at him curiously_

 _"Really so why are you out here?"Kendall asked the blonde who all of a sudden found the sidewalk interesting_

 _"I was thinking of quitting and maybe become a IT Guy"Ken said as Kendall looked at him in shock_

 _"Why?"Kendall asked the blonde_

 _"I just don't feel like it's right. When I was a kid I just felt like it was perfect. When I was playing Music nothing else matters. Now it's just feels like I can't be myself and I don't feel that fire anymore to play Music"Ken explained to his Idol as he knelt as he looked at the blonde_

 _"Don't give up. Just find a reason to create songs. Think of what you want to write about. Music is something you can use to express yourself"Kendall said as Ken looked at him_

 _"I...I don't know if I can"Ken said to the older blonde who smiled_

 _"It takes time but you just need to be yourself and express how you feel alright?"Kendall asked Ken who nodded_

 _"Yeah I think I can do that"Ken said as Kendall stood up_

 _"Good I still need to meet with my band member to talk about new songs. Take care of yourself"Kendall said leaving as Ken began to think_

 _'He's right. I shouldn't stop now while I'm still ahead. I just need to express myself like I did when I was a kid'Ken thought as he stood up as he went back to the Studio_

 _(End Flashback)_

Kendall finished his story as the others looked at him in awe

"So I continued on being a Singer up to this day"Kendall said taking a sip of his smoothie

"Wow I never knew about that"Juleka said as the group fell into conversation

"Juleka is that you?"A voice said as Juleka and Kendall stiffened as they turned around and saw a Teen with Black Hair and Grey eyes holding to a bundle of flowers and a scrapbook

"Blake"Juleka whispered in shock as Blake walked up to her as he hugged her

"Juleka I miss you so much. Do you think you can forgive me"Blake apologized to her

"Blake I can't I'm with Kendall"Juleka said as Blake scoffed

"Then leave Blondie. I am much better than him"Blake said as Juleka looked at him in shock

"No I won't leave Kendall. He's much better than you ever were when we were better"Juleka said as Blake expression darkened

"Listen you will leave Blondie and you will come back to me understand?"Blake asked grabbing Juleka wrist tightly as the others stood up before Kendall punched him as he grabbed Blake's shirt

"No you listen. You leave Juleka alone and never bother her again understand?"Kendall asked his voice on edge as Blake nodded as he let go of his shirt

"Whatever she isn't worth It anyway"Blake said leaving as Kendall looked at Juleka concern on his face

"You alright?"Kendall asked his girlfriend who nodded as the others went to them

"Who was that?"Rose asked as Kendall sighed

"That was Blake Juleka's ex boyfriend when she was 13"Kendall said

"Why was he here?"Marinette asked as they looked at Blake retreating form

"I got a feeling he wants Juleka to be with him even after all these years"Kendall said as Juleka stood up.

"Ken I..I need to go home"Julela mumbled as Kendall nodded as he turned to the others

"Guys"Kendall tried to explain when Adrien raised a hand

"Go I think she just needs to be alone or just talk with her"Adrien said as Kendall nodded as Kendall and Juleka left

 **(With Blake)**

Blake was in his hotel room looking at a book that had memories of him and Juleka gritting his teeth in anger

"That Blonde stole my girl"Blake whispered to himself angrily

"I'll show her That I'm better than that stupid Blonde"He added angrily

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at Blake intrigued as he smiled

"Interesting. He carries a hatred since he thinks a girl is still his. He's perfect to be Akumatized into a Villain"HawkMoth said sending a butterfly

 **(With Blake)**

Blake was waiting for the elevator when the butterfly came as it entered the book

"Hello Blake I am HawkMoth. Join me and I can assure you. You will have the girl and get rid of that blonde you hate"HawkMoth said as Blake grinned madly as he entered the elevator

"I accept"Blake said as he was covered in darkness. He now had a Black Tux with a Red Masquerade mask he was holding on to a Black Rose as his eyes now we're Black and his hair was Red as he grinned.

He exited the elevator and saw a couple as he sent a flower to a nearby couple as the couple disappeared in a vortex of Roses as he saw a Photograph as he called it towards him as he put it into his Scrapbook

"Perfect. Now go Dark Rose capture my Kwami"HawkMoth said as Dark Rose left

 **(With Juleka and Kendall)**

Juleka entered Kendall's Room as Kendall followed her

"Jules you feeling alright?"Kendall asked concern for his girlfriend

"WHAT DO YOU THINK KEN?! I'M NOT ALRIGHT I JUST SAW SOMEONE WHO BROKE MY HEART AND LEFT ME IN PIECES"Juleka yelled at him before she calmed down

"I'm sorry it's just that"Juleka tried to say as she sat down on their bed as Kendall sat down beside her as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"You feel like everything that you want to forget about him is resurfacing even if you don't want to"Kendall said to her as she nodded

"I just don't want to be like last time. I'm scared Ken and I don't know what to so"Juleka admitted as she hugged herself as Kendall hugged her

"We're here for you. I'm Here for Juls you know that"Kendall said as he kissed her as they separated as Juleka smiled

"Thanks I needed that"Juleka said smiling slightly as Kendall smile before their comms beeped as Lend all touched his communication device

"This Is Go for Kendall"Kendall said into the device

" _Kendall we need you two at HQ now_ "Cecilia said

"Copy we're on our way"Kendall said as he looked at Juleka

"Come on Paris needs us"Juleka said smiling as Kendall nodded as they pressed their Master Morpher as they teleported to HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The two arrived at HQ as they saw the Team gathered around the Computer as they went over to them

"Guys what's wrong?"Kendall asked them as Ryu floated beside him

"We got a new Akuma guys. His name is Dark Rose"Cecilia said typing on the computer

"Any idea who's been Akumatized?"Adrien asked as the screen showed the person

"Got it. Someone by the name of Blake has been Akumatized"Cecilia said as Juleka was shock

"No"Juleka whispered as Kendall caught her when she was about to fall down

"Juleka we won't let him get to you alright?"Marinette said to her friend as Juleka nodded

"Thanks...Kendall can I talk to you?"Juleka asked the blonde musician as Kendall nodded

"Sure"Kendall said as they went deeper into the HQ

"I hope Julia will be alright when we confront him"Adrien said concerned for their teammate

"Yeah after all it might be hard for her since she doesn't want to be near him"Marinette added as the couple came back.

"Right we need to deal With This now. Ready?"Kendall asked them as Ryu floated beside his partner

"Ready"The team said as their Partners floated beside them

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Hero persona as they left via Teleport

 **(Park)**

Dark Rose was sending flowers to unsuspecting couples as they kept turning into images as he added them into the scrapbook

"One more for the collection"Dark Rose said laughing as the Team arrived and saw Dark Rose

"Stop right there"Dragon said to Dark Rose who turned and grinned at them madly

"Well well well if it isn't Team Miraculous. What a pleasure to have you here but I must be on my way"Dark Rose said as he was about to leave before they stopped him

"I don't think so"Cat Noir said pulling out his Spear as the others pulled out their respective weapons

"Oh well I was hoping for this to be easy but it seems like nothing is easy anymore"Dark Rose said as he took out a flower as it turned into a sword

Dark Rose charged at them as they began to fight. Dragon began to counter each strike. Dragon tried to slash Dark Rose as he stopped it using his sword

"Well that was a waste"Dark Rose said before Dragon jumped back

"DRAGON BOLT"Dragon shouted as a lightning bolt shout out of the dagger as Dark Rose deflected it

"My turn Rose Storm"Dark Rose said simply as Rose petals began to attack Dragon as he fell down in pain

Cat Noir charged at Dark Rose as they blocked each other's strike before Cat Noir kicked Dark Rose as he flipped backwards landing on his feet as he aimed his Spear

"Dark"Cat Noir said firing a blast of Darkness as Dark Rose caught it as he used his Sword and spin it around as he fired it back at Cat Noir as it connected causing him to fall forward as he held his side in pain

Ladybug was using her shuriken as Dark Rose caught it as he looked at her shaking his head

"Bad Bug"Dark Rose said launching a barrage of Roses as it spark as it electrocuted Ladybug as she fell down as electricity sparked a couple of times

Phoenix charged at Dark Rose as they traded blows before Dark Rose kicked her away as he pointed his sword at her as Dragon helped Phoenix stand as Ladybug and Cat Noir went over to them

"Well this has been fun but I need to go"Dark Rose said as he launched a Dark Red Crescent Blast as they felt the attack as they fell down in pain as Dark Rose walked towards Dragon before he stood up as he showed his Master Morpher as the others did the same

"Master Mode Activate"They said as they transformed into their Master Mode as they felt their energies come back as they stood up as they pulled out their Master Weapons

"Well well I guess it's time for Round two"Dark Rose said as he launched at them as they resumed fighting.

Cat Noir and Phoenix charged at him as he produced another sword. He began to block and counter each strike before he strike Phoenix then he kicked Cat Noir away then slashed at him a few times as they rolled down groaning in pain as their Master Mode faded.

Ladybug then began to fire arrows at Dark Rose as he blocked each shot as he fired laser roses at Ladybug as each one hit their target as Ladybug groaned in pain as her Master Mode disappeared.

"What a bore"Dark Rose said grinning darkly as he turned around as he saw Dragon charging as him as he blocked his shots as he then kicked Dragon as he charged at him and slashed at him a couple of times.

"Dark Rose Barrage"Dark Rose shouted firing a barrage of Black Rose petals as Dragon tried to dodge it but each one strike as Dragon fell to one knee.

"Well then you're more persistent than I thought. Rose Slash"Dark Rose as a Black Aura covered it as he strike Dragon with it as his opponent fell to one knee. Dark Rose then approached him as his Master Mode faded as Dragon tried to stand up before Dark Rose stepped on his back

It's been fun but I think I might need a prize. Any last words Dragon?"Dark Rose asked his grin turned psychotic as he raised his blade as Dragon looked at him

"Yeah. Do Your Worst"Dragon said as Dark Rose grin widen

"Gladly"Dark Rose said as the others watched in horror as the blade was brought down

"DRAGON"Phoenix shouted as the blade stopped a couple of meters away near his neck as Dark Rose looked at Phoenix

"Juleka? Well well well. It seems I found the person I was looking for"Dark Rose said as he grabbed a weak Phoenix dragging her away as they were slowly enveloped in a Tornado of Black Rose

Dragon tried to push himself up before he fell down in pain. He looked at Dark Rose as he turned to Phoenix as his vision slowly got blurred

"No...Phoenix"Dragon said in pain as he tried to reach for her before they disappeared as Dragon lose unconscious as Ladybug, Cat Noir and Dragon were covered in their respective colors as they disappeared

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Cecilia typed furiously on the computer as a beam appeared on three beds as it revealed the three heroes on the beds as she ran over to them. When she got to them their transformations ended as their Kwami fell down groaning in pain. She grabbed them and laid them on a nearby station for Kwami as she laid them down gently. She then went over to the three teens as they were unconscious

"I need to help them"Cecilia said to herself as she began to run diagnostics on the three teens then she ran over to the Kwami as she checked their conditions.

"What makes you hurry Cecilia?"A voice asked as Cecilia turned around and saw Master Fu

"MASTER FU"Cecilia shouted as she ran towards him hugging him as Master Fu smiled kindly at her as he hugged back as they separated

"As much as I hate to break this reunion but we need to help the Kwami and Heroes"Master Fu said as they got to work. Master Fu went over to the Kwami as Cecilia began to tend the teens

 **(Kendall's Mindscape)**

Kendall opened his eyes and saw he was in A White Void as he looked around and saw nothing but endless space.

"Where am I?"Kendall asked as he heard footsteps as he turned around and saw a Knight

"Well good sir. Thy is in Mindscape"The Knight said as Kendall looked at him

"Alright I just gotta ask. Who are you?"Kendall asked him as the Knight removed his helmet showing a man in his 30's with Blonde Hair and Silver eyes

"I am Sir Albert Jackson. First Dragon Miraculous Holder, Dragon Rider and Knight of the Royal Queen. Also you are my Descendant"Sir Albert introduced himself as Kendall did the only thing he knew to do at the moment. He fainted

 **End**

 **What's gonna happen to our heroes? Why is Sir Albert in Kendall's mindscape? What happen to Phoenix? Find out next time in Miraculous Dragon and Phoenix**

 **Well guys thank you for reading this. Leave a Review and I will update next month. Until then see ya**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys Dragonic Demon here with a brand new chapter. My updates will be random and I** **'ll try to update as much as I can. I want to thank everyone for their continued support on this series. So without further ado let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous in any shape or form. The OCs go to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 13: The Past Test Pt.2**

 ** **(With Phoenix)****

Phoenix groaned as she opened her eyes as she looked around and saw she was in some sort of prison. She tried moving but felt she couldn't. She looked at her hands and saw they were bound by metal braces. She struggled to get out before she heard someone laughing and saw Dark Rose looking through his scrapbook.

"Don't you just love when People fall for each other then they spend countless hours with each other. In the end, they only get their hearts BROKEN" Dark Rose said as he shut his scrapbook angrily as he looked at Phoenix laughing who was still struggling to get out.

"Stop struggling my dear. This will make it all painful for you" He said to her as she looked down at him as he pulled out a rose.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Phoenix said as she kicked Dark Rose as he doubled over as he stayed holding his stomach then he began laughing.

"I warned you not to struggle. Let the games begin" Dark Rose said as the Black Rose turned into a stun baton as he turned the electricity to 5 Volts. He put it beside Phoenix head as she looked at it in fear behind her helmet.

"Now scream birdy. SCREAM!" He added as it showed blue volts from outside the prison as Phoenix screams were heard.

"AHHHHH" Phoenix screamed in pain as Dark Rose laughed maniacally.

 ** **(With Kendall)****

Kendall groaned as he sat up as he rubbed his head.

"Thou glad thy is awake" A voice said as Kendall eyes snapped open as he looked in front of him and saw Sir Albert in front of him. He stood up as he looked at him as the events that happened came back to him.

"So…..Juleka is gone…He took her…And I was powerless to do anything" Kendall said his fists curled up into a ball. Albert looked at him sympathetically as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're feeling right now. You feel weak. You feel as if there was something you could have done something" Albert said to him as Kendall looked away as he realized something.

"When were you able to start talking in Modern English?" Kendall asked his ancestor as he chuckled.

"Learned it from your memories actually" Albert said as Kendall chuckled before he looked down again.

"Kendall….This is only one of the tests that you will face in the long road you are on" Arthur said to him as Kendall looked at him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean one of the tests?" Kendall asked him.

"The path you are on will be filled with hardships and doubts. You will constantly doubts yourself and at some point, you'll go on a journey to find something" Albert told him as he looked at the floor in sadness.

"How am I supposed to save her then?" Kendall asked him as Albert looked at him.

"I'm afraid….that is something I cannot reveal. I can reveal however one event" Albert told him as he touched Kendall's forehead.

 ** _ **(Vision)**_**

 ** _ **Kendall stood across a dark figure as he was dawned in new armor. He opened the side container of the gun he was holding and inserted a card. Around him Paris was burning as they stood on top of the Eiffel Tower.**_**

 **"** ** _ **You will lose Dragon" The figure told him as he could himself glaring at the figure.**_**

 **"** ** _ **That's where you're wrong…I'm not going down without a fight. The heroes of Paris sacrifices will not be in vain" Dragon told the figure as he closed the container.**_**

 ** _ **RIDE: KNIGHT**_**

 ** _ **His armor changed into a Knight Version as he was now holding a lance. He charged at the figure.**_**

 ** _ **(End Vision)**_**

Kendall shook his head as he was trying to warp his mind around what happened. He looked at Albert in question.

"What was that?" Kendall asked him quietly as Albert looked at him.

"That was a deciding point on what will happen in the future" Albert told him as he looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked before he noticed he was fading away.

"I'm sorry but you're time here is up" Albert told him as he faded completely

 ** **(Miraculous HQ)****

Kendall eyes snapped open as he sat up as he looked around and saw he was back at the HQ. Cecilia and Master Fu beside him as he looked at them in question. He looked at them hoping that everything that might happen was just a dream. They looked away not being able to tell him as he understand one thing…..It wasn't a dream. He looked beside him and saw Marinette and Adrien looking at him with sympathetic looks as he tried to fight back the tears.

"DAMN IT!" Kendall yelled as he allowed himself to cry as he understand one thing. Everything that happened wasn't a dream and Juleka was taken because he couldn't doing anything. The others looked at him with worry. Adrien stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kendall calm down…We'll find her but right now we need you to calm down" Adrien told him as Kendall stood up.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN. JULEKA BEEN TAKEN TO WHO KNOWS WHERE AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING" Kendall yelled at him before Marinette went over and slapped him.

"SO YOU THINK BEING ANGRY WITH YOURSELF IS A SOLUTION. Kendall we need you to be calm and be able to fight against that Akuma. All of us are suffering right now because we let one of our own be taken" Marinette told him as he looked at her then at ground.

"I….I just need to be alone right now" Kendall told her as he left using the teleporter as they looked at each.

"Do you think Kendall will be okay?" Adrien asked them as Master Fu looked at where Kendall once was.

"Only time will tell my child. Only time will tell" Master Fu said as they teens looked at each other in worry.

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall looked over Paris as Ryu floated beside him. The lights of the city illuminated the city in the night. A long silence filled between them as Ryu tried to find the right words to be said.

"I'm sorry Kendall about what happened" Ryu said as Kendall's hair shadowed his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine" Kendall said to his partner quietly.

"None of us could have foreseen this. All we could do now is hope we will be able to find her in time" Ryu spoke as Kendall stayed quiet as the kwami sighed.

"Look in front of you. This city shines bright at night with hope for a better tomorrow despite everything it faced. We serve as it's protector and no matter what, WE cannot allow ourselves to lose hope when we lose." Ryu said.

"I just wish we could have done something" Kendall said as Ryu looked at him.

"We couldn't but right now. We need to find her" Ryu said as a tear fell from Kendall's face.

"I know but I could have done something...I could have...I could have stopped it" Kendall said as he began crying as he collapsed on his knees.

"You could have but we cannot change the past. We can only build a better future" Ryu said as Kendall wiped his tears away as he had a somber as he nodded.

"I just need to be alone right" Kendall said as Ryu went inside the jacket pocket as he made himself comfortable.

"Alright...I'll be here then if you need me" Ryu said as he fell asleep as Kendall looked at the moon.

 _'Juleka...Please hold on, I'll be there soon'_ Kendall thought as he went down and walked through the city.

 **(With Phoenix)**

"AHHHHHHH!" Phoenix screamed as Dark Rose shocked her again as he stopped giving her a crazed grin. Phoenix armor was smoking in various places as parts of her helmet was cracked revealing her eyes.

"You're one stubborn bird aren't you? Don't worry...We'll break through that soon" Dark Rose said as he left for the night. Her armor deformed as Selene landed weakly on her shoulder

"How are you holding up Selene?" Juleka asked her partner in concern. Both of them weren't in the best of conditions due to Dark Rose.

"A bit weak but I can survive. I'm more worried about you" Selene said trying her best to fly.

"I'm fine. We just need to hold on Selene, they'll come for us soon" Juleka told her partner weakly as there were bruises that were caused from Dark Rose shocks.

"I'm trying Juleka...I just feel so weak right now..." Selene answered weakly as she fell asleep as Juleka looked at her partner in concern. She just hoped that they were able to get away in time.

"They'll come for us soon...Just hold on Selene. I need to do the same since we're stronger if we worked together" Juleka whispered as she coughed painfully as he looked at the moon through a hole that shined through her prison.

 _'Kendall...Please hurry. I can't keep holding on for long...Where are you?"_ Juleka thought weakly

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall heard some music playing and recognized it as he looked at ground sadly.

"Of course. It had to be the song me and Juleka loved from Serendepity" Kendall said as he sighed as he walked through the park

 **(AN: Play The Distance by Evan and Jaron. Also...I might make my own version of Serendepity using the characters from either stories. Tell me what you think if I should do this in the future)**

 _The sky has lost its color_  
 _The sun has turned to gray_  
 _At least that's how it feels to me_  
 _Whenever you're away._

Kendall looked at the park seeing a couple having fun as he thought back to when he and Juleka spent the day there. He felt like a part of him was missing when he realized she was taken and there was nothing he could do. Now she might be who knows where. He just wanted her to be here by his side again.

 _I crawl up in the corner_  
 _To watch the minutes pass_  
 _Each one brings me closer to_  
 _The time you're coming back_

He just wanted to go home and look at the clock. Just wanting time to go by faster than ever and just save her. He promised her he'll be there when she needed him and now...there was nothing he could do but just wait. He knows it was close but he hates how much time they needed to be apart.

 _I cant take the distance_  
 _I cant take the miles_  
 _I cant take the time til i next see you smile_  
 _I cant take the distance_  
 _I'm not ashamed_  
 _that with every breath I take, I'm calling your name_  
 _I can't take the distance_

He just wanted her to be here. He didn't want to admit it but he just can't stand the thought of her being somewhere and how many miles she might be. He just wanted to see her smile again. The same smile that always gave him the knowledge he will always be loved by her. He just wanted to call out her name and see if she was near. He wouldn't be ashamed because then he'll know she's just near.

 **(With Juleka)**

Juleka begin to think about what she and Kendall had. The relationship they had so far.

 _I still believe my feelings_  
 _but sometimes I feel too much_  
 _I make believe you're close to me_  
 _but it aint close enough_  
 _Not NEARLY close enough_

Juleka felt that what they had was special to not only her but to Kendall as well. Call her too much in touch with her feelings but Kendall always made her feel that no matter what he was just close by. She just wanted him to be here by her side telling her everything will be okay even if it isn't. She knows that while they might be close but it just wasn't enough for her at times.

 _I can't take the distance_  
 _I can't take the miles_  
 _I can't take the time til I next see you smile_  
 _I cant take the distance_  
 _I'm not ashamed_  
 _That with every breath I take I'm calling your name_  
 _I can't take the distance_  
 _The distance_

Juleka just wanted to be back in his arms safe and the feeling that they might be growing apart just gone. She just wanted to see him give her that genuine smile that always told her that he'll be there for her. She won't be ashamed but she just wanted to call out his name and he'll appear beside her. She just can't stand the thought of her being away from him from who knows how far.

 _I'd brave fire and_  
 _I'd brave rain_  
 _to be by your side I'd do anything._  
 _I can't take the distance._

Both thought of crossing through the fire and rain. If it just means that she will be able to see him again. Just be by his side, no matter how much she'll have to fight. He will fight of everything that just stands in his way of finding her, even if it means defying God himself. He just wanted her to be here by his side.. They just wanted to find each other and be safe with each other

 _I will go the distance_  
 _I will go the miles_  
 _That's how much you mean to me_

Both just wanted to tell each other. How much they love each other and tell them that no matter what happens. No matter how far they are. They'll only be the person that he/she will love forever.

 _Cuz I can't take the distance_  
 _I can't take these miles_  
 _I can't take the time til I next see you smile_  
 _I can't take the distance_  
 _I'm not ashamed_  
 _With every breath I take I'm calling your name_  
 _I can't take the distance_  
 _(It's hard to remember)_  
 _(As long as you're away)_  
 _(But then I find solace)_  
 _(There's only one, only one)_

 **(With Juleka)**

"Kendall...I know you'll come. I have faith in you. I love you so much and I just know you'll be here soon. I can trust you all to fight even me. I love you Kendall" Juleka weakly said as she felt herself fall asleep with the thoughts of Kendall coming soon for her as the last thoughts she had for the night.

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall looked at the moon as he had his hand over his heart.

"Juleka...I promise I'll find you. I don't care who I have to go through even if it means I have to fight God himself. I'll save you" Kendall said determined as he went back to Miraculous HQ. He still remembered what she made him promise.

 _Flashback:_

 _Kendall and Juleka walked away from the group as Juleka looked at him._

 _"Kendall I want you to promise me something" Juleka said as Kendall looked at her curiously_

 _"What is it?" Kendall asked softly as Juleka gave him a sad smile._

 _"Promise me...If we ever have to fight...If he somehow caught me and turned me to his side...I want you to fight me and make sure that I won't be able to hurt the others" Juleka told him as Kendall's eyes widen in shock._

 _"Juleka you know I can't. I don't want to fight you...I don't want to hurt you" Kendall told her as she placed a hand on the side of his face. Her copper eyes looking into his Silver ones with sadness._

 _"I want you to promise...please" Juleka said sadly as Kendall placed his own hand over hers_

 _"I promise" Kendall told her as she gave him a small smile as they went back to the group._

 _End of Flashback_

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

It's been a few days ever since the incident. Kendall came back and what they saw wasn't the same leader that they had. They saw a Dragon that wanted nothing more than to find the one he loves. They started to work day and night searching through every inch of Paris for even one clue. Cecilia was going through the archives and recent radio transmissions when she caught something.

"Hey guys, come back to HQ" Cecilia said as the three teens teleport in as they ran towards the computer.

"What did you find?" Kendall asked her as she showed an audio clip to them.

"This Audio Clip was taken 32 Hours ago. Listen" Cecilia said as she played the audio clip.

 _ **(Audio Clip)**_

 _ **"Well Little Birdie...You're one hard Bird to break" A voice taunted.**_

 _ **"I'll never break..They'll find me...I can feel it...They're close...You'll be found Dark Rose" A second voice said sounding more feminine and familiar**_

 _ **"Don't worry...I have a little maze set up for them...They will not escape this place with their Kwami and their lives...So let's continue playing Phoenix" Dark Rose said as he laughed evilly as they heard Phoenix screaming in pain**_

 _ **(End Audio Clip)**_

Their eyes widen as Kendall began to tremble both in anger and worry. The others looked at him as Adrien placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Where are they?" Kendall asked hoping to finally get the rescue started and get the Akuma.

"Hang on..." Cecilia said as she began working on the computer as it traced it back to the location "Got it. They're at the Catacombs"

"Right...It's time to go rescue a member and pull of a miracle" Kendall said as they stood beside each other as their Kwami partners floated beside them.

"It's time Kendall...keep a calm mind and we can succeed" Ryu said to his partner.

"Remember Marinette focus. This time we can't afford any mistakes" Tikki told her partner as she got a nod in confirmation.

"We got this Adrien. Stay calm and level headed" Plagg said as Kendall looked at his two teammates.

"Alright team. It's Miracle Time" Kendall said to his partners as their respective items glowed.

"RYU/ TIKKI/ PLAGG. MIRACULOUS FORM!" They shouted as they transformed into their hero forms and was about to head out before Master Fu stopped them.

"Stop...While it might be crucial to head in now. This trap has me worried so I went out and found a new Kwami and Cecilia my dear. I think it's time for you to become her partner" Master Fu said as he opened the box as the Kwami became a blur and landed a Tiara with a gem in the center on Cecilia head. It landed on her shoulder as it revealed to be a Silver and White Hawk.

"Meet the Hawk Kwami, Artemis" Master Fu said as Artemis looked at her new partner and gave her a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you. Hopefully we can get along well" Artemis said to her new partner as Cecilia gave her a smile.

"Of course we will" Cecilia responded as the heroes gave a smile at the newest addition to the team.

"Now Cecilia...Say 'Artemis Wings Out' to Transform and claim your title to be the hero. Lady Hawk" Master Fu said as Cecilia nodded.

"ARTEMIS WINGS OUT!" Cecilia shouted as Artemis went inside the gem as it turned White as Cecilia transformed into Lady Hawk. Her hero suit consisted of a White Body suit that reaches to her neck and two gold forearm guards. Her white helmet was designed to look like a Hawk with gold trims around the face as the visor and mouth guard opened revealing her face as in the center of her body was a hawk symbol.

 **(AN: Think of the Red Ninja Storm Ranger Suit but the colors are white for the red and silver for the gold)**

"This is awesome" Cecilia said as she gave the group a huge smile as they returned it before they got serious as Cecilia closed her face visor as they looked at Master Fu.

"I've uploaded the coordinates inside your helmet. The rest is now up to you. I was able to modify your motorcycles to be faster and have more control" Master Fu said as their new bikes appeared. Each one was designed to look like the animal they were representing as they were in their respective colors as Cecilia looked at her uncle.

"Don't worry my dear. I was able to make this. Allow me to introduce the MiraCycle" Master Fu said as a dirt bike appeared designed to look like a hawk and with her signature colors.

"I wish you luck and may the odds be in your favor" Master Fu said as the teens hopped on their motorbike as they started to leave the base and go through the portal leaving Master Fu alone as he began working on his project.

 **(Catacombs)**

The Heroes arrived at the entrance of the Catacombs as they heard their communicators go off as they answered it.

"Go for Team" Dragon said as Master Fu spoke to them.

"I'm getting a strange reading around the Catacombs. Once you enter, you will have no form of communication until further notice" Master Fu said as they looked at each other.

"We understand Master Fu. Thank you" Cat Noir said as they looked at each other as they entered the Catacombs as the door behind them was forced to close. They began looking around cautiously before light filled the area as a hologram of Dark Rose appeared before them.

"Hello Team Miraculous. I've been expecting you" Dark Rose said darkly giving them a crazed grin. They pulled out their weapons as they looked at Dark Rose.

"Where's Phoenix?" Dragon asked cautiously as Dark Rose chuckled darkly as four paths were shown before them.

"You see. I want to play a game. Complete it, you'll pass through where you'll meet me. Fail then you'll lose not only your Kwami but you'll be stuck here. FOREVER!. Also if that's not enough, I placed multiple bombs around Pari. If you don't play my game...You can say goodbye to Paris...HAHAHAHAHA" Dark Rose laughed as the hologram disappeared leaving them looking at the paths as they look at each other.

"I guess we have no choice but to split up" Lady Hawk said as they chose their paths and walked through it as a door closed behind them.

 **(With Ladybug)**

Ladybug looked around the dark place as she heard something from behind as she turned around and her face became pale.

"No...No...NO!" Ladybug said as she walked backwards seeing her family and the ones she cares about Akumatized walking towards her as she heard HawkMoth laughing. She looked around and saw Paris burning to the ground.

"YOU FAILED LADYBUG! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT AND YOU FAILED TO PROTECT PARIS!" HawkMoth yelled at her as she tripped over a rock as she tried to get away from her worst fears.

"This can't be...I was able to save them. How did this happen?" Ladybug asked herself in fear seeing People akumatized. They charged at her as she began fending them off not wanting to hurt them.

 **(With Cat Noir)**

Cat Noir walked through the hallway as he looked infront of him then he saw he was now outside of the catacombs and saw his father looking at him in disappointment.

"You are just a mistake...You should have never been born" Gabriel told his son as he began walking away as Cat Noir looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dad...Why? Come back" Cat Noir said as he began chasing his father before he looked to his left and saw Marinette looking at him angrily.

"I don't know why I ever loved you" Ladybug said as she charged at Cat Noir as he pulled out his spear and began to parry with Ladybug as she blocked her strikes as he looked at her in shock.

"Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?" Cat Noir asked as he blocked another strike.

 **(With Lady Hawk)**

Lady Hawk was looking around surveying her surroundings when she looked in front of her she saw a light.

"What is this...Did I accidentally choose a path that leads to an exit?" Lady Hawk asked herself as she went through and saw that around her were rubble and one specific design caught her eye.

"No...Miraculous HQ...It's gone" Lady Hawk said as she kept walking before she saw Master Fu underneath a slab of stone as she went over and pushed the stone aside as she checked on her uncle.

"Master Fu?" Lady Hawk asked as she checked her pulse and found none. She heard footsteps behind her and her eyes widen beneath her helmet.

"You're supposed to be sealed...How did you get out?" Lady Hawk asked scared as she pulled out her shield ready to fight.

 **(With Dragon)**

Dragon looked around as the lights turned on and he saw he was in some arena type location. Dark Rose appeared in front of him and gave him a sadistic grin.

"Welcome to the Arena...I have a _very_ Special opponent for you" Dark Rose said as he disappeared into the stands as a door opened and Dragon looked at it in both anger and fear.

She was dressed in a full dark crimson body suit with a Black Phoenix like armor on her chest. The wings extended to form her shoulder guards. Her forearms were covered in Black Guards and a Black belt was around her waist. Black and Red Combat boots that reached her feet and their were diamond patterns that reached her belt. Her helmet was now a dark crimson with a Phoenix shaped Visor as she held a shield that held a sword as she pulled it out pointing it at Dragon.

"Meet...Dark Phoenix" Dark Rose said as he laughed evilly as Dragon looked at the figure in shock.

 **End**

 **Well Guys thank you for your continued support on this series. Be sure to leave a comment on what you think I should improve and I"ll see if I can apply it in the future. This series means a lot to me. Also I am leaving a Riddle or question at the end of this Author's Note. First two reviews that has the right answer will get a special surprise in a future chapter. Also First Review will be featured in a future chapter. I'll only be doing five of these. So keep an eye out. So Guys Thank You for your support and I'll see you all in the next update.**

 **Question: What did Kendall have that contains the picture of his childhood friend.**


End file.
